Shots of One
by Interstella
Summary: A number of one shots that a friend and I wrote when we were bored. All contain Yaoi. All contain Smut. All contain Matt/Mello. Unbated.-COMPLETE
1. Help

Matt Mello one shots...

**Help**

Mello calls Matt to ask him for his help. Of course, Matt comes running...

_Ring ring_. "Why doesn't he pick up the first time?" _Ring ring. _"Fucker."

An irate blonde, male, though he may not look it, was waiting, a phone pressed against his left ear, his right hand occupied by a bar of chocolate. King size, of course. He grumbled into the phone again. As if this wasn't hard enough already.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._ "Bastard couldn't even put on a waiting tune." He grumbled again.

Taking another bite of his chocolate, he waited for the other to pick up. He was going to yell his ear off before he said what he needed to.

Nursing his Playstation controller, as he jabbed away sharply at the buttons, Matt barely glanced up as his cell phone began to ring, biting his tongue between his teeth in deep concentration.

"C'mooon," He insisted, his player on the screen continuing on its way before falling down an absently marked hole.

"No! That's unfair-There's no way-That wasn't supposed to be there!" He cried in a tragic manner, pouting and picking his phone up after tossing his controller stubbornly from the couch and bringing the receiver to his ear.

"Hellooo?"

"FINALLY!" The shout came over the phone as Mello actually held the receiver in front of his face to yell. "What the fuck where you doing! Never mind! Just get your ass to Japan, Now!" He demanded. "You're gonna help me." Of course, being Mello, he could never _ask_ for help. Oh no... He had to _demand_ it. "I don't care if you're busy, I don't care if the fucking _queen_ is paying you a visit. You. Get. Your. Ass. Down. Here. NOW!"

Obviously, patience wasn't this guy's strong suit.

"You interrupted me playing Mirrors Edge because you wanted me to pay you a visit?" Matt spoke as if it was the most evil and outrageous thing he'd heard of. "If you miss me so much, why don't you pay me a visit instead of ruining four hours work on the Playstation, honestly?" Inclining his head, Matt grinned, "Someone is moody," He spoke tunelessly, "Exactly what do you want? What's got you all pissy?"

"None of your fucking business. Just get over here." Mello yelled, even more outraged now. "I fucking need your help." He grumbled quietly, hoping that the other wouldn't hear it. It was below him to ask, to grovel like he was. Stupid moron, not getting it. "Now get over here, or I swear to god I'll destroy every games console you own!" And with that, he hung up the phone. He'd already sent an email to Matt, with flight times and tickets. Yep, he'd even paid for the fucker.

Matt's jaw dropped. That was definitely one threat that would get him moving.

Without another thought, the Wammy male had boarded a plane and headed off too Japan using the information from the email, he was soon standing in front of Mello's base, ushered in by the few other members, pointing a finger accusingly at the blonde.

"That was cold."

"Yeah, get used to it. I'm a cold bastard." Despite the words, Mello was smiling. It was a small smile, but it was a smile. He'd missed his friend. He wouldn't tell anyone that, no way in hell. "C'mon." He said, leading the other to a darker room. "I need someone to distract the police." He looked over his shoulder at the other, "It's dangerous..."

"Yeah-Thought you'd say that. Last time I did something 'dangerous' for you, I got shot in the ass!" Matt exclaimed in a huffy manner, crossing his arms. As much as he wasn't keen to relive that moment, there was a rare few things he wouldn't do for Mello. They'd been closer than anything since the Wammy house, and it didn't seem likely to change.

"Well, tell me what to do, where to go-" He continued with a shrug, "And there is no way I'm doing this for free, not if it means I'll be getting shot in the ass again."

Mello sighed and turned to Matt. "Look, I'm sorry I shot you in the ass, but at least it was with an arrow, not a bullet!" He exclaimed, "Now shut your trap and stop complaining! What do you want in terms of payment?" He asked in a serious manner, taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"Games? Money? A PS3? What? So long as it's not my chocolate, I'll give it to you."

Matt was a lover of games. And not all games were played on a console.

With a grin, Matt closed the gap between them for a moment, his lips stretching into a smile, "I'm sure you're figure it out," He grinned, almost surprised he'd managed to keep just the appropriate place between them to prevent their lips from brushing.

"Well then!" He decided, stepping back, "What a place-It looks like crap...How do you live like

this?" He snorted.

Mello stuttered a little, having not been so close to anyone. "Uh.. Chocolate." He managed to say. A glare then replaced the look of utter shock. "Bastard." He muttered under his breath.

"Chocolate?" Matt snorted, raising a brow, "That isn't an excuse for living in a dump," he laughed, glancing over at the television set, "You don't even have a Playstation - Figured you might have done that since you're making me do your work," He pouted.

"Now tell me what it is you want, cuz I can't be fucked guessing."

"Oh, you can guess," Matt spoke, running a finger down Mello's jaw bone, grinning playfully, "Because I'm too damn lazy," He smiled cheekily, slumping across the couch comfortably.

Mello blinked a few times before frowning. What had gotten into Matt lately? Didn't he know that Mello didn't like to be touched? Growling a little, Mello stomped up to Matt. "Fucker. Tell me what you want, or you won't get it. It's as simple as that!" He then turned his facials into a pout. "And chocolate _is_ a reason for living..." he pulled his chocolate closer to his chest as if to make a point. "Now, are you going to help me or not?"

"You know I will," Matt laughed, "It's why you called me - I'm the only one who doesn't tell you to get off your ass and do it yourself," he grinned, propping his chin on his elbow and smiling brightly, "So-Where am I staying 'til I get this whole thing sorted?" he questioned.

Mello just grumbled under his breath. "You've got your own room. It's opposite mine. Besides, you should be done and on your merry way in less than two days anyway." He said. "And I'm not guessing, so you'll have to tell me, or not get anything."

"Awh...It's no fun if you don't guess," He complained, "Fine-Be that way," He huffed in a childish manner.

"I'm not guessing."

"Fine, don't guess, then you'll never know," Matt mused with a grin, knowing full well it would bug Mello if he didn't know. "Doesn't matter - It would interest you," He hummed lazily. "Alright - Well, I'm going to crash, unless you want something else. I should seriously think about getting a gaming console for here if you intend on dragging me here all the time."

Mello snapped his head to look at Matt. "What do you mean, you're not going to tell me!?" He demanded, now very curious. "What the hell do you want!?" He asked, now getting more and more annoyed. "If you don't tell me, I'll ban consoles from this base!" He threatened, knowing full well his lackeys wouldn't really follow such an order. "I swear to god Matt, if you don't tell me, I'll kick your fucking ass til you're too sore to sit down!"

Matt grinned, stretching his arms over his head in a feign yawn, "Nn, I'm tired," He mused, shifting himself into a standing position, his lips forming a bright grin and leaning himself toward Mello, his lips near the males ear.

"Nope."

Laughing, he stepped back so Mello couldn't get a hit in, sticking his tongue out, "Well, I'm gonna catch some shut eye so bai!"

"Bastard! What the fuck is wrong with you!" He asked, pretending that the pleasant shivers that had run down his spine weren't from Matt being so close. Glaring, he stormed after the other and grabbed his elbow. "Fuck it, you know I hate these games of yours, now spit it out!" He growled, throwing Matt against the wall in his anger. Glaring at the other, he pushed him even further into the wall. "Answer me, god damn you!"

Slightly startled as he hit the wall, Matt glanced up at Mello with a raised brow, "You know, if you kill me, it won't be easy to find someone else to do your jobs," He pointed out, barely surprised at the situation. He'd been around Mello long enough to understand how bad his anger issue was. Unfortunately, he was also the one who enjoyed riling up the blonde.

"Answer me!"

"Make me," He grinned.

"Fuck you!" Mello exclaimed, pushing his fist into Matt's stomach before storming off. He needed to cool down. Matt had a point. If Mello killed him, there would be nobody around to do his dirty work.

Besides, Mello was confused as hell at Matt's sudden disregard for his 'no touching' rule. Did he _want_ to die?

Laughing a bit, Matt rubbed his stomach then shifted off to his own bedroom, resting across the bed comfortably, burying his face into the pillow with a satisfied sigh.

He really had no idea what was bringing on his sudden game. He'd never considered being anywhere near a man before, but the combination of having fun, teasing Mello and just exploring new things was much too good to pass up.

After a few hours, Mello decided that he was cool enough and burst into Matt's room. "All right, fucker! Tell me what it is you want." It had been getting on his nerves and he was starting to get pissed off all over again.

He walked up to the other man's bed and sat down, glaring down at the other man. "Now tell me."

"Mm..." Matt mused, turning onto his back and looking thoughtful, "You really wanna know?" He grinned, looking pleased with himself for a moment, knowing he'd gotten on the others nerves before stretching his arms above his head and resting amongst the covers contentedly."Honestly? I dunno-I just wanted to piss you off, though, if you want to do something for me, that's just fine," He grinned.

"What?" Mello asked, confused as hell. "What the fuck are you going on about?" He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "You've pissed me off, that's for sure- and what do you think I'd want to do with _you_!?"

Matt chuckled, rolling onto his stomach and propping his chin up on his hands, his lips forming a grin. "Well-I was bored, needed something to do, you ruined my game, so I decided to play a game with you, getting you all pissed off-But it doesn't explain how much I effected you, just by touching you," He grinned. "You don't have to say anything though-I mean, I know I'm hot," He laughed.

He couldn't help it, Mello turned a dark shade of red. "Fucker." He mumbled before turning away, leaning back against the wall, his legs hanging over Matt's. "You're so full of yourself." He mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that his face was now a deep red.

"Awh, but there's some truth in it, right? You know I'm hot," Matt laughed, flopping down comfortably on the bed, feeling somewhat relieved that the other wasn't as pissed off as he'd pretended to be, and almost comfortable with the similar situation, somewhat like how they'd been in Wammy House.

"You're bright red," He laughed.

"Shut up." Mello mumbled, giving Matt's leg a whack. He sighed and looked away. "Fucking tease." He grumbled, "What the hell were you trying to get out of it?" He asked, his voice wasn't angry, it just sounded..hurt.

Matt laughed quietly, "I dunno, a little fun out of you?" He grinned, "You're always so tense and uptight, I miss when we were kids and you used to actually play games with me sometimes," He smiled, leaning up and running his fingers through his hair lazily. "Sorry," He added in apology, "I just can't seem to resist sometimes," He laughed.

Mello suppressed the shivers that were running down his spine to glare at Matt. He got up and headed for the door. "I don't need a pity fuck." He said. "I might not be what I was as a kid, but that's because I fucking grew up." He stood with his hand leaning against the door, waiting for Matt's response.

"I didn't mean a pity fuck-Christ! I'm your friend, I just wanted to see you having fun for once, not being this prick you're always pretending to be, because I know this isn't you!" Matt cried in irritation, "Maybe you shouldn't, because if you stay this way, you're going to lose whoever you have left who hasn't already gotten sick of you being this asshole," He muttered. "Look, whatever. I said sorry. I'll get your job done and leave, happy?" Matt muttered.

Mello snorted. "I haven't been happy since I left you at the orphanage." He admitted before walking to his own room. He threw himself onto his bed and screamed into his pillow, punching the poor abused piece of furniture. After a while, he tired of that and just stayed still, exhausted.

Matt sighed quietly, rubbing his temples and soon stumbling to his feet, waiting until the noise inside the room had quietened down before slipping in, feeling a childish grin slip onto his face as he recalled sneaking off to see Mello many times when curfew was in use.

"Oi-You gonna forgive me or what?" He asked hopefully, sitting on the bed next to Mello, "You know you're my best friend-I wasn't doing it to take the mickey out of you or anything.."

Mello turned his head to glare at Matt. "Then what were you doing it for, hmn? A laugh? A fucking laugh at my expense?" He laughed bitterly, "Well done. You made me feel like a fucking fool- Congratulations." Still, he didn't tell him to fuck off... That meant that he at least had a chance of being forgiven.

"No-Of course not!" Matt insisted, "God-You're so hard to talk too. I was doing it because I wanted a smile out of you, a joke, anything...I missed hanging out with you like normal-You know I'm an idiot, I didn't think is all.." He mumbled with a sigh. "C'mon-Please?" He asked hopefully.

"You don't get it...do you?" Mello said softly, shaking his head. "Never mind. You know what, just forget it ever happened." Whoah, a whole sentence without a swear. Mello figured he must be getting tried.

"Aw-C'mon, what? You can tell me anything-Plus, you know I'll piss you off til you tell me," Matt smiled, flopping onto his back on the bed, uncaring that it was Mello's, to him, it seemed normal enough. "So tell me, or else, I'm not leaving this bed," He grinned.

A small smile graced Mello's lips before it turned into a smirk. "You betta not spend too much time in this bed, or you may get more than you bargained for, you've been teasing me all afternoon, after all..." Mello said as he licked his lips while leaning over the other- fully expecting him to leap off the bed. Really, who takes up all the space on Mello's bed and expects no consequences?

So, maybe Mello wasn't as much of a prude as he made out to be. Well, Matt being Matt found it absolutely amusing, more so than frightening and with a grin, he decided what harm was it in seeing just how far Mello's new found daring manner would last.

"Oh really? And that's supposed to be a reason for me to leave?" Matt grinned.

Mello ignored the blush that was creeping its way back into his face. Okay, so Matt wasn't going to run. Licking his lips nervously, he put his arms on either side of Matt's head and spreading his body over Matt's. "Oh, well, I suppose if you don't want to be sore in the morning, you may wish to move." He purred, wondering how far this was going to go. Right now, he was starting to get nervous. He had never even so much as been kissed, and now he was spread over a guy- a _guy_ in the most seductive pose that he could think of. Well...maybe.. He leaned even further down, this time resting on his elbows rather than his palms. "Or you will be _so very sore_ in the morning."

Arching a brow, Matt paused for a moment, almost with uncertainty, but not allowing it to remain visible for more than a second. He hadn't expected Mello to continue. In fact, he'd expected to get his ass thrown out in the hallway.

Bringing his fingers up to brush lightly down Mello's cheek, breathing softly and inclining his head, their lips brushing briefly together. "Again, you're not giving me much incentive to move, Mello...In fact, you're encouraging me to stay more than anything," He whispered, a grin twitching at his lips.

Mello had gasped as Matt kissed him, however brief it may have been. He had frozen, not sure of what to do, but now he was able to move again, he leaned down even further and placed his lips against Matt's, hesitant and unsure. He'd never done this before, and had never wanted to, until now. He wasn't sure exactly what to do, but he was sure that it showed.

Tensing for a moment, Matt swallowed. He definitely hadn't meant for anything to happen. Mello was supposed to have shoved him out by now, raving like he usually did. He wasn't supposed to kiss Matt. Shouldn't they both be repulsed by now? But for some strange reason, it didn't feel like that at all.

Matt closed his eyes, an arm looping around Mello's shoulders and bringing their lips together even more so, parting them slightly and putting more effort into their actions.

A gasp escaped Mello's lips at Matt's movement and he leaned even closer, clumsily trying to kiss the other. He wasn't sure what was going on- and he was sure that they'd have to talk about this- and that would be awkward, but for now, he was content to just carry on. Though there was a steady build up of heat in his lower stomach, and he could feel an erection coming on. Regretfully, he pulled back, not wanting to go too far. Biting his lip, he looked down at Matt, waiting for him to say something. His face was still only inches away from the other, and his body was quite close. Mello wasn't sure weather Matt could feel how his body was reacting or not-and he didn't know which he would rather.

Yes. Matt had felt the unmistakable feeling of an erection, his eyes opened finally to look uneasily at Mello. He didn't want to talk about this. In fact, he hadn't wanted it to end. There would most definitely be some awkward silences if they were to stop now, and even more so if they were to remain in that position.

Breathing quietly, Matt reached his hands, one on each of Mello's shoulders, and using them to push the male off him carefully, his eyes meeting Mello's. "I can fix that," Matt spoke with ease as though they were talking about something simply, his knee nudging against the 'problem' of Mello's.

Mello moaned slightly at the small touch. He couldn't help it. His body was so sensitive that even the smallest of touches could effect him. He felt his body become even more aroused at Matt's words. He looked at Matt, swallowing a little thickly, his eyes slightly glassy. What to do? Sure, he wanted Matt to...'help' him, but what would that do to their friendship?

Finally, he nodded once.

Taking the response, glad to have something to keep the moment, anything that would prevent the awkward questions, and disturbingly long silences between them, he leant forward, unbuckling the front of Mello's pants, sliding them down his hips slightly, his fingers hesitant.

This would be the first time he'd done anything of the sort. It couldn't be that hard, right? He'd seen movies in passing. So when he finally uncovered his goal, he flushed slightly, they would most probably have a talk about this some time or another.

Brushing his fingertips over Mello's member, he glimpsed up quickly, checking on Mello cautiously, "You're sure?"

Mello's head was back and his eyes had closed when Matt had touched him. Now he brought his head forward. His glassy eyes looked directly into Matt's as he leaned forward and kissed him deeply, still slightly clumsily, but the meaning was there. However, in case that wasn't clear enough, Mello reached for Matt's hand and guided it to his own –now throbbing member.

Curling his fingers around Mello's member, he began to stroke gently, a nervous manner around him. He'd been with women enough times to know he was good, but with a man it was different. New. And he was certainly nervous about performing extremely badly when it came down to it.

After a moment of gentle movements, he leant down, running his tongue over the organ before taking it into his mouth as far as he could manage, adjusting for a moment then beginning to test his movements, glancing at Mello every now and then to see how the other was reacting.

All that came out of Mello's mouth, were pants, groans and moans. Not even the word fuck entered his mind at that point- nothing coherent was coming out of his mouth. As soon as he felt Matt's mouth around him, he let out a sound that was part way between a cry and a gasp. He couldn't help but the thrust towards the warm heat, wanting to feel more. His head slowly came forward, and he opened his eyes. Nearly coming at the sight that greeted him, Mello groaned loudly.

"Fuck Matt..." he mumbled, "Shit...good." Was all he could say.

Sucking at Mello's length, Matt's fingers brushed over the amount of flesh he wasn't able to take in, his eyes keeping a gaze with Mello before bringing themselves away, concentrating on his actions, intent on satisfying the blonde male.

He didn't even know why he was so concerned on Mello enjoying the situation, it was strange enough they were involved in something like that.

Soon enough, Mello felt the tell tale building of pressure in his lower regions. "Fuck Matt..I'm gonna... Fuck..." He tried to warn Matt what was coming, not sure if the other male wanted to have...that...in his mouth. However, thanks to the attention he was getting from the other, he couldn't say anything more coherent than "Fuck.." Before yelling Matt's name one more time as he emptied his seed.

Coughing, Matt struggled to take down the last of the male's seed before leaning back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, unable to meet Mello's gaze, not sure how to explain anything of what had gone on or why it had happened. Breathing quietly, Matt ruffled his own hair distractedly, attempting several times to interrupt the silence, but soon after shutting his mouth tightly.

Panting, Mello fought off the exhaustion of coming to climax to look at Matt. Finally steadying his breathing, he pulled his pants up and bit his lips. "Well..." he said, not knowing how to finish that sentence. "Um..." Oh boy, now for the awkward...

"Uh..So.." Matt struggled, glancing down at his hands, "Gah-Nevermind," He huffed, turning on his side and resting on the bed, clearly with no intention of leaving. After all, if he left, it could seem as though he'd regretted it, and while he still didn't understand why it had happened, he definitely didn't regret it.

"You should-Uh..Catch some rest.."

"Fuck that..." Mello mumbled, stifling a yawn. "What the fuck just happened, Matt?" he asked quietly, not wanting to ruin their friendship, but still needing to ask. "Fuck, you seemed to enjoy it as much as I did...shouldn't that just be fucked up? Why the fuck was it so..." he cut himself off as he began to blush, realizing what he was just about to say. Well, might as well get it out in the open. "fucking good if it's meant to be weird?"

Part of him felt guilty for not returning the 'favour', but really, he just wanted answers. This had been one hell of a night.

"I don't know," Matt mumbled, "I thought you were just playing around-Then...I don't know!" Matt cried, massaging his temples. "That was supposed to feel-I don't know, bad..Wrong-Anything but normal..But it felt, I dunno..." He mumbled. A short smile took his lips, "Fucking good? That supposed to be a 'sort of' compliment from Mello?" He laughed quietly, running his fingers through his own hair.

"God damn it!" Mello exclaimed, "don't fucking do that!" He batted Matt's hand away from the red hair, "it makes me fucking want to kiss you, and I'm already confused enough!" He complained, looking away. "This is fucked up... The first fucking time I'm fucking touched was by my fucking best friend who I now wanna fucking fuck! I'm fucking confused, and you're not fucking making anything fucking easier when you fucking make your self fucking cute like that...fuck!" Mello exclaimed, as if he wasn't saying the word enough. "Now I need a stronger word than fuck..." he added as an after thought.

Matt laughed weakly, "Sorry-Habit. Almost as bad as your language," He snorted, inclining his head slightly. "I don't know what you want me to say. Yes, it happened. And no, I don't regret it-Yeah, that probably makes me weird, but so what?" He sighed, "And you know what? I wouldn't exactly protest if it happened again, alright?" He admitted, putting his face in his hands.

Those words went straight to Mello's groin, almost springing him to life once more. "Fuck you know how to talk to a guy..." he mumbled. Leaning forward, Mello put his hands under Matt's chin and pulled his face from his hands so that he could lean forward and kiss him tenderly. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do..." he admitted, flushing a bright pink, "but I think I got a small idea... I need to return the favour...after all... right?" he was a little uncertain, but this was his way of telling Matt that he didn't mind either.

Relaxing under the soft kiss, Matt flushed slightly, "Uhm-You don't have to..I mean.." He mumbled quietly, unable to resist bringing himself forward to press their lips together once more, craving the feeling between them more than anything. His own groin seemed to protest to his words.

Mello moved closer, instinct taking over as he deepened the kiss, filing it with passion. He leaned forward, so that Matt had no choice to but lay down. Pulling back slightly, he moved to kiss and suck on Matt's neck, pressing his body fully onto the other as he moved. Their groins rubbed against each other, causing Mello to pause and moan before pulling away.

Straddling Matt's knees, Mello looked down at the other, a small, shy smile on his face. "If I do something wrong. Tell me..." he muttered quietly before reaching down with shaking hands to unfasten Matt's trousers. It took him a few attempts, but he finally managed it.

Pulling the cloth down, he freed Matt's member and looked down at it. "Fuck you're huge..." he muttered. "There aint no fucking way I'm gonna let _you_ top..."

Relaxing against the bed and enjoying Mello's movements, Matt couldn't help but laugh at the other male's announcement, "You're such a charmer-So romantic," He teased, laughing quietly then bringing Mello down with the front of his shirt before connecting their lips once more.

Grinding their hips together while he had Mello's lips preoccupied, he moaned quietly, shifting to keep the movement between them, "Nn, Mello-I swear, you better do something soon, or I'm going to go mad," He complained, breaking their kiss.

"I was getting there..." Mello mumbled, sitting up again, "but you pulled me away." He said, his skin now flushed a dark red. He gently reached forward and clasped Matt's member in a strong grip. Moving his hand up and down in an unsure manner- wondering if he was doing it right.

Biting into his own lip before he had the chance to make a smark remark, Matt stifled a groan, bringing his fingers into Mello's shoulders and arching his back, "Mello.." He mumbled, his grasp tightening slightly.

Mello paused, afraid he'd done something wrong. Looking up from where he had been concentrating, he saw how Matt was and his heart skipped a beat. "You're fucking beautiful.." he muttered, moving his hand again while leaning forward to kiss Matt sofly. Pulling back , he made sure to keep his hand in a rhythm will managing to stare at Matt. "How didn't I see that earlier...?" he whispered, kissing him again.

"I-I'm not a girl," Matt complained quietly, groaning softly and returning the kiss willingly, his body reacting toward each touch as he felt himself near the edge, "A-Ah..Mello-" He moaned, "Don't stop-I'm gonna.." Cutting off, he felt the last of his self restrain wither away and he soon came, his chest heaving with deep breath as he tried to regain himself.

Mello's eyes widened as he glanced down at the mess in his hands. He was surprised that he had managed to make Matt... Looking back up at Matt's face, he couldn't help but stare as he brought his fingers up to lick off the mess. It tasted surprisingly good.

Matt groaned quietly, sitting himself up, "So-I'm guessing this means you're not so annoyed about this whole thing?" He mused, pushing Mello's hand aside to catch the other males lips in a soft kiss, ending it after a moment and slumping against him, somewhat exhausted from their activities, waiting cautiously as if for Mello to suddenly regain his senses and kick Matt out of the room.

"Honestly?" Mello sighed as he adjusted his position to sit beside Matt. "I dunno." He said with a sigh. Putting an arm around Matt, he leaned into him and placed his head on his chest. "I'm only sure of one thing...and that's that I'm confused as hell. And that I don't regret it..." He sighed, snuggling even closer to the other male, not even aware that he was doing it. He looked down before moving his head up to look at Matt's face. "I think you need to get cleaned off..." he muttered tiredly.

"Probably-Point me the way to the shower?" Matt mused, somewhat amused by Mello's snuggly manner. Shifting himself up into a sitting position, he ruffled his hair with a short sigh, "Well-So long as you're not going to murder me in my sleep for this, I think I can deal with confused," He chuckled, shifting himself to the edge of the bed.

Mello stood and kissed Matt before moving towards the room. "This way..." he muttered, heading towards the bathroom. He pulled the door open and walked inside. "Bath, shower, toilet, sink...." He pointed to each in turn before sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall. Closing his eyes, he felt like he could fall asleep.

"You don't have to stay, you know," Matt laughed lightly, "You should catch some rest-You look about ready to pass out," Matt chuckled, pressing a kiss to the male's forehead before discarding his clothing in one corner of the room, starting the shower with a soft yawn. Yes, sleep definitely sounded good. Matt wondered if he'd be able to get away with sleeping beside Mello. With the other male this tired, he probably could, though he'd be likely to get yelled at in the morning if Mello didn't wake up in a *o.O* mood.

Mello didn't listen, he just sat there and watched Matt through half closed eyes. He had meant what he said before, Matt really was beautiful. "I'm good here." He said with a small smirk. He pulled his legs closer to his chest to get more comfortable as he watched the other. "So what do we do now...?" he asked, having to raise his voice slightly above the shower.

"Nn-What do you mean-Like..." Matt trailed off thoughtlessly, "Do you-..Wanna do this more or..?" He struggled, this was definitely a strange conversation, "Like..Uhm-..See eachother?" He said, washing the conditioner from his hair. Yes, he was a tidy person, his hair was one of those things he just took care of. Guess the stereotype of him spending so long doing his hair was wrong-He wasn't girly. He simply seemed to like men.

Mello's face seemed to be as red as Matt's hair as he nodded. "Yeah...I think so..." he said softly, "I mean...I've never wanted to...do that with anyone before..." He muttered, "Fuck, I dunno. I'm confused. I mean... Do you want to?" He bit his lip, suddenly wondering where his chocolate ended up. He then remembered that he had finished that bar before. He stood and went to the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a bar of chocolate. Sitting back down, he started to nibble on it.

"Well-I mean...Uh.." Matt struggled, reaching out of the shower to find his towel and wrapping it around his waist as he shut off the shower and slipped out, finding a second towel to dry his hair. "I do-I mean, if you want me," He decided, drying out his hair lazily. "So then.." Matt mused, dropping the towel on the counter and stretching his arms.

Mello sighed and stood again as he moved to Matt. He kissed him, pulling his arms around his neck and pulling him close. Slipping his tongue into the other's mouth, he clumsily tried to take control. He pulled back slightly and smiled at him. "I dunno if I'm doing that right..." he mumbled, "but I enjoy doing it..."

Matt laughed a little, "It was fine," He murmured, leaning his head on Mello's shoulder in exhaustion for a moment, "Nn, I'm gonna need some rest for work..And other things," He hummed with a short smile at his lips. "Plus-I might need to get dressed some time soon," He added, bringing himself away from Mello finally, and shifting himself to his room unabashedly, he really didn't mind if anyone else was up. Matt definitely wasn't that shy.

Rummaging through his things, he found a pair of boxers and a black and white striped shirt, putting his goggles away and shifting back to Mello's room with a grin. The male would have to carry him out if he wanted rid of him. But as long as Mello was willing to put up with him, he was going to spend time with him.

Mello was already curled up in his bed. He opened his eyes when Matt walked into the room and frowned. He didn't say anything as he moved closer to the wall, lifting the blankets for Matt to climb in. "C'mon then..."

Smiling brightly, Matt climbed into the bed, curling up against Mello and bringing his arms around the male comfortably. "I'll stay so long as you want me, Mello. You can get rid of me when you feel like it," He mumbled, "I'll always follow you-Since we were in Wammy together, kay? When you ask me to lay my life on the line for you, you know I will," He murmured sleepily, closing his eyes finally.

Mello kept his eyes open, finding that he was unable to sleep. After he knew that Matt was asleep, he adjusted his position so that he could watch Matt sleep. "The longer you stay with me, the less I want you to work for me..." he said. "I don't want you to die...I just want you to visit. I don't know how else to get you here." He sighed. "I never figured out why before..." he started to stroke Matt's hair.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered.

The next morning started off as what would have been a normal morning, had Matt not woken up, cuddling up to Mello. Smiling to himself, he slipped himself into a sitting position, stretching his arms and giving a quiet yawn before bringing the covers back over Mello and striding off toward his own room, tossing on a pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt, perching his goggles back amongst his mess of hair.

Making a couple of drinks, he slipped back into Mello's room, shaking the male slightly, "Wake uppp, I got you a drinkk," He hummed, sipping at his own, perching on the bed beside the blonde.

"Fuck off..." Mello mumbled and turned over. "Fuck it's cold. Get back in bed." He said, sitting up groggily and rubbing his eyes. He leaned forward and pulled Matt closer to kiss him. "Don't go on the mission." He said against the lips. "I'm firing you."

Careful not to spill the drink as his lips were caught, Matt returned the kiss for a moment longer until the need to breath became too strong and he broke it, gulping in air and setting his gaze on Mello. "Nn? What did I do wrong this time?" He pouted, placing his drink on the bedside table, "You can't fire me," He complained, resting amongst the bed and bringing himself against Mello's side lazily.

"I'm firing you coz I'm not going to get you killed." He muttered, closing his eyes as he leaned against Matt, not saying anything else. His eyes were falling closed and he was falling back to sleep. He didn't get a good sleep last night.

"Then, I won't get killed," Matt murmured, leaning himself over the male and pressing a brief kiss to his lips and bringing the covers up and over him with a smile. "Get some rest already," He snorted, messing up Mello's hair playfully.

Mello opened his eyes to glare at Matt. Pulling the other closer, he curled around him. His grip was tight around the other- he wasn't going to let him go. "Stay..." he whispered before falling asleep.

Matt squirmed for a moment before pouting his lips, "But I'm not tired," He complained quietly, "Fine," He resigned himself finally, resting against the bed in a more comfortable manner, shifting his arms around Mello's shoulders and giving a quiet mumble under his breath.


	2. Boring Nights

**Boring Nights**

Summary: The nights in Wammy's house are boring, so Matt decides to take things into his own hands- literally. And who should happen to walk in on him but Mello?

Nights in the Wammy House could be boring. In fact, more than boring, they could be deathly quiet. Matt, unfortunately, was not a fan of the silence, nor the quiet, and it was just because of that, that he'd already finished the game he brought the previous day, and was being forced to reply old games, which wasn't really his favourite thing to do. After almost two hours delved into Mirrors Edge, the male tossed his PSP onto the couch, bringing an arm over his face with a deliberately loud groan of irritation.

To bad no one was there to hear it.

Finally convincing his legs to move, the red-haired genius slipped himself off the couch and jerked his towel of his wardrobe door, slipping into the bathroom and turning on the shower, discarding his clothing to one side and soon showering himself beneath the jet of warm water, his eyes closed, soaking away his irritation and boredom.

After a moment of this, he brought his hand lower, grimacing at himself. It wasn't the first time he'd found himself jacking off in the shower. When someone was the type to avoid social activity, it wasn't surprising he wasn't getting enough-Or, more rather, anything other than his own hand. The only unusual thing, was as of late, his mind had slowly begun to wander from the usual big-breasted women, and reluctantly, he'd come to admit, the only thing he'd been thinking about lately, was sex.

Sex with other men.

Mello had been wondering around the corridors (against the rules, but since when did Mello care?), and noticed Matt. He would've called out to him, but then the chances of him getting caught would have increased exponentially. Instead, he just followed, noticing that Matt was heading to the showers. He was a little behind the boy, about ten or twelve meters and they were moving at the same speed, so it wasn't a surprise to Mello that he arrived a good three or four minutes later than Matt.

But what did surprise him was the sight that awaited him.

Mello had never seen anyone do that before. Sure, he'd done it to himself-once, just to see what all the fuss was about, but he'd never actually seen anyone else jerk off. This was his excuse for freezing when he saw what Matt was doing. He knew, that if he didn't move soon, he would be seen, but still, his body did not respond how he was asking it to.

It responded in an entirely different way. For the first time in a long time, Mello was glad that his pants were tight to begin with, and that an erection was rarely visible within the confines of those articles.

Sometimes Matt's lack of awareness could be a curse. Well, not sometimes, but most of the times. This time in particular. The red-head was much too wrapped up in his 'activities' to notice he had a guest. His fingers wrapped around his length as he continued, looking flushed at the most, his teeth buried into his lower lip to smother the sounds that could have possibly given him away.

The last thing he wanted was for someone to walk in and see that sort of thing.

After only a few more moments of this, his breathing deepened, and his eyes closed themselves tightly as he came, moaning softly and spilling over his fingers, luckily only to be washed away by the jet of water seconds later. However, as bad as the feeling that he was doing this over men was, the worst was yet to come, and glancing up to find the soap, his eyes fixed on Mello.

"Ah-What the hell!?" He cried, defensively jerking his towel off the towel rack and wrapping it around his waist, his free hand shutting off the water, his and Mello's breathing the only thing that occupied the area around them, Matt too embarrassed to break the silence

Mello's eyes had been as wide as saucers when he had frozen, and they now looked up at Matt, meeting his eyes only once before he fled, running out of the room, not looking back. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was he aroused by _that!. _ It wasn't normal! Mello figured that if he had run in on anyone else, he would have likely thrown up, so why was he so hard form seeing Matt?

He ran until he could run no further, then ducked into the nearest unoccupied room. He was in a bathroom in the east wing – the other side of the building from where they had been. He moved into one of the cubicles and sat on the toilet, locking the door and bringing his knees up.

Panting heavily, he tried to get his thoughts into order, but every time he tried to think about anything, all he could see was Matt- Matt coming to completion. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and by now, he was as hard as stone, and very confused.

But he couldn't do what Matt had done. Not over him. That was just...wrong. No. Mello decided that he would wait it out, he would think horrible thoughts and then go back to his room, and pretend it never happened....that would work...right?

Right. Think. Wammy in a bikini... That did it. Mello gave it a few moments, just to be sure, then stood and left the room, returning to his own. Luckily, he didn't run into Matt on the way. Hopefully he wouldn't be waiting for him in his room...

Slipping back to his own room, Matt collapsed on his bed, now fully clothed, his cheeks flushed a light pink. God. There was no way he was doing that again. Not after Mello had seen him. He could only imagine the hell he was going to get for that. Bringing his pillow over his head as if to smother himself under it, he yelled something inaudible into it before tossing it resentfully at the door.

He could sneak up to Mello's room and ask the other not to say anything to anyone. Unlikely. Since when had Mello given a shit about anything someone said to him. Even if they were friends, he doubted that would change anything. It was a good thing he hadn't known just what Matt was jerking off over. That would have been beyond embarrassing.

Rolling onto his stomach, the red-haired male groaned. This would be bad. The only person Matt hung out with was Mello. It would seem weird if he suddenly stopped. Not only that, but they usually studied together. And since Matt was the only one Mello didn't fight with when he was paired with them, he and Mello had opted to do most of their paired work together.

"Stupid-Stupid hormones! Stupid PSP," He huffed, as if blaming the PSP for being boring enough to allow him for doing that, and with a last grumble into his pillow, he closed his eyes resentfully, not eager to greet the next day.

Mello hadn't slept all that well that night. Every time he came close, the image of Matt touching himself, caressing himself. Mello would force himself to think of something else. Eventually, Mello had fallen asleep and woke up, Matt's name on his tongue and a strange dampness between his legs.

A wet dream. How embarrassing!? Mello had thumped his pillow before getting changed, throwing his clothes in the trash rather than explaining to the laundry workers. He looked at the clock as he changed into cleaner clothes, and groaned. 5am. There was no sense in going back to bed for an hour.

If he'd ever been up early before, it was rare. And on those times, he'd go to Matt. Matt would've listened to anything Mello wanted to say, and know what it was that had really happened. But this time, he couldn't.

I mean, who goes to your best friend and says, "Sorry to wake you, but I just couldn't help but notice you jerk off yesterday, it made me hot and bothered and down right horney and every time I tried to sleep I'd think of you and get hard. I ended up having a wet dream and now want to hang out with you, okay?"

Yeah, like that was going to happen. Instead, Mello sat and did something he rarely did without Matt. He studied. It didn't really take his mind off Matt as well as he hoped, but at least it stopped his hormones from kicking in.

Matt on the other hand, had slept moderately well, waking up almost exactly at six in the morning, glad for the chance to head out for a walk. Bringing his goggles amongst his mess of hair and scooping his PSP out of his pocket, he headed out of the building and into the cold. The grass was slightly damp from a night of raining, and the air was cold, but none of it seemed to register in his mind. Matt was too busy trying to figure out a way to make everything normal again. He could deal with a mild amount of teasing because of it, but the last thing he wanted was to be stuck as the odd pair, studying on his own, because everyone knew he couldn't keep his mind on studying unless someone was forcing him too.

Finally he decided on a plan. A plan so easy, so fool proof, it was a wonder he hadn't thought of it before. This plan? Pretend it had never happened. Yep, maybe if he did that, Mello would do the same, and soon they'd forget about the whole incident. And with that in mind, the male strode up to his friends room, music playing through the headphones he had hung around his neck, his PSP jammed into his pocket as he opened the door to Mello's room. He knew from previous times, that Mello didn't bother locking his door. No one was stupid enough to try and sneak into his room without consequences.

"Yo-Morning," Matt greeted in his casual manner, flopping across Mello's bed in a lazed way, arching a brow, "A little early for study?" He questioned with a short grin, struggling to keep his cheeks a normal colour, while embarrassment ate away at him. He only had to get one normal response out of Mello to confirm the unspoken agreement that the previous night had been nothing more than a nightmare. Just one response and he was in the clear.

Mello had jumped half a mile when Matt entered the room. When the redhead sat down on his bed, he paled a little, remembering what had happened to him last night in that bed...which he hadn't changed the sheets of yet. Only his pyjamas. Then, with the memory of what had happened there came the memory of why, and Mello's face turned a deep shade of pink. He quickly looked away, and crossed his legs, staying silent and pretending to continue to study. He wasn't trying to be mean to Matt, he just knew that if he tried to talk right now, his voice would come out in a squeak.

Looking down at his work, he tried hard to think about nothing but math, but then, math was only one letter different from Matt... Damn it! What had gotten into him? Why couldn't he let this go? Why couldn't he forget? And why did he suddenly want to have a repeat of the shower incident, but with his hands there instead of Matt's.

Mello's face flushed even darker.

Matt grimaced. This wasn't what he expected. He'd expected Mello to want to forget, just as much as he wanted to, but apparently, things just weren't that easy. "Uhm, so-How far into the Math homework are you? I haven't even started-I got this new game on the PSP, Mirrors Edge-Awesome game, so I haven't really gotten around to work," He murmured sheepishly. This would have been a normal conversation, had Mello been snapping at him for interrupting his studying, or insisting Matt do his work, instead of trying to copy off Mello, which in all fairness he hadn't once done-Well, okay. Once, but it was for history. And really, when would history ever be useful to his life. He didn't want to be one of those stuffy old men who stood in a museum, explaining what this and that was.

This clearly wasn't going to be easy-And exactly why was the bed damp? That aside, he decided to ignore whatever coffee stain, or soda spillage at his knee, and focus on the main problem.

"Fine-I was doing, you-know-what-But it's not that different from what every guy does-It was only bad cause you were up at that hour and happen to…Y'know-But can't we forget about it?" He complained quietly, "It's not like it's done anything-I mean, yeah. I must've blinded you, but c'mon.." He insisted, heaving a sigh. "Can we just pretend it didn't happen? It's embarrassing enough, without having to talk

about it like this," He mumbled.

"You're the one talking..." Mello said quietly. "Um...You might not want to sit there..." He muttered. Matt had embarrassed himself enough, time for Mello to return the favour. "It's not food..." He still didn't look at Matt, but carried on with his homework, waiting for Matt's reaction. "Didn't get a chance to clean up when I woke up..."

Oh, neither of them were going to live this down- not for a very long time. His face was a lot darker red now.

"Not food?" Matt murmured, quirking his brow. It took a moment, but Matt wasn't so clueless as to not put two and two together. "You mean-Aw, man," He complained, sitting up, making sure not to put himself back in the spot again. "Uhm.." He paused, that was a little more than awkward. Mello had gone and had a wet dream after he'd seen Matt in the shower. If he hadn't known Mello as well as he thought he did, he would have assumed something bad. But not Mello, definitely. He was straight. There was no way he was into guys...Was there?

"So-...We still gonna talk, or.." Matt struggled, "This is really hard to talk about.." He snorted, "I didn't think I'd have to talk to my friend over this," He scoffed, trying to lighten the mood.

"So don't talk." Mello told him, "I saw you do that, I had a wet dream, what is there to talk about? Nothing that's what. Let's do some math!" He was avoiding the subject, he knew it. He wasn't acting normal, but this wasn't a normal time.

Mello was beginning to question his sexuality, he knew he wasn't gay. Or at least, he thought he knew. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd thought of a girl as hot, or even remotely attractive, yet here he was, having spent the night fantasizing about his best friend. Yes, that was the right word, fantasize.

"You-Wait.." Matt paused, "Did you have a wet dream, just because. Or...Because you saw me doing...That," He said, his voice filled with confusion. Well expecting to be hit for that remark, there was no way. But, it seemed a little strange to admit that a person had a wet dream after seeing their best mate, same gender, jerking off in the shower.

If it wasn't a coincidence, then this was definitely a lot more awkward than just the other night. Or at least a close second.

"Mello, are you-..Into guys?"

Mello flushed and shrugged, trying to feign nonchalance. "How would I know, I've never really thought about it." At least this part was true. He'd never really thought deeply into it, he'd just assumed that he wasn't gay, that he was normal.

But it seems he was wrong. "Would it be wrong if I were?" He asked quietly before shaking his head. "This isn't math! We need to study, we have an exam tomorrow, remember?" An exam that didn't mean anything, wasn't worth any marks.

Usually, Mello wouldn't give two damns about a mock test, but today, he was going full belt, studying , because it was either study, or talk about –that-.

"Nuh-uh. No way, I want a straight answer-You saw me jerking off, at least give me an answer that doesn't include excuses about homework," Matt grumbled, "The fact you didn't answer me with a whack over the head, or a straight out insult, is suspicious," He spoke up. Yeah, he could be dumb at times, but there was a reason he was third most intelligent. He understood two things. Computers, and peoples minds. Mostly Mello's, but still.

"Did you have a wet dream over me?" He asked openly. Wow. It was definitely one of those questions he never thought he'd have to ask, and he could feel his cheeks were heated up, but no way he was going to drop the subject without an answer.

Mello just stayed silent, not answering. To lie would be seen through. That's one thing Matt always beat him at. He knew when people were lying. But to answer truthfully was sure embarrassment. So instead, Mello just sat there, staring at the legs of the table, doing nothing to say yes or no. He knew what conclusion Matt would draw, but it would always just be a conclusion, not a solid fact.

So he stayed quiet, willing for Matt to drop it, to leave it be. Really, some things don't need to be said, not between friends, certainty not between two [i]male[/i] friends. He refused to look at Matt- he'd be able to tell straight away.

So silence was his answer.

"Fine-Be like that," Matt grumbled, "You're such a pain sometimes-I mean, hell. I've embarrassed myself beyond words unintentionally last night, and you don't even have the nerve to tell me the truth," He complained. "Sometimes I just-..Gah! Whatever," He huffed, bringing himself to his feet.

"You really think I'd be that lousy of a friend to give you crap for being that way?" Matt muttered, "If I was going to do that, I wouldn't have been jerking off over guys in the shower last night," He blurted out. Swallowing quickly, "Screw it, I'm going back to my room-See you in class," He decided, getting to his feet and heading out of the room before he had the chance to say anything else stupid.

"I'm an idiot," He groaned.

Mello blinked a few times, confused and surprised. Wait, did he just say- "Fuck.." Mello swore under his breath. Running out of his room, he sprinted down the corridor and grabbed a hold of Matt, "Wait!" he yelled. Standing in front of him, he tried to think of something to say. "Just...come inside for a bit?" He settled on finally. "You're right, we should talk about this. And yes." He added quietly before heading back to his own room, not pausing to see if Matt was following. It would be up to him to decide.

Sighing, Matt followed the male back to his room, perching on the edge of his bed, still somewhat weary of the centre. "So...Yes?" He questioned, quirking his brow, "Cause-It's not like I mind..." He added, "I mean...I'm into guys, so, it's not really that weird anyway..." He murmured in an uncertain tone. Dammit. Why did he have to ask. It just made things much more awkward.

Internally scowling himself, he kept his eyes on the other male, waiting for some sort of response.

Mello sat on his chair at the desk and pulled his knees up to his chest. He looked at Matt with his chin on his knees. "I've never even thought about it before." He admitted. "Then last night...after seeing that. I couldn't get it out of my head and then...well..." He gestured to the sheets. It seemed his face was now going to be permanently red.

He shrugged, "And I didn't mean to walk in on you- it's not like I thought, 'hey, Matt's gonna be naked'" he ignored the slight hardening of his member at the thought, "'let's go perve and see what he does'. I was following you to talk to you, I didn't realize you were so far a head of me and already...well, started. I was gonna ask if you wanted to sneak out of the grounds..." He smirked slightly, "I guess we had a whole different sort of 'coming out', huh." He sighed.

Who would have thought they'd [i]both[/i] be gay? Maybe it wasn't a coincidence... Mello stopped that train of thought before it got any further. Last thing he needed was to have another dream like last night.

"I didn't think you did," Matt laughed, "I figured it was an accident," He smiled, leaning back against the wall, his hands in his lap. "Although, I didn't think you were into guys until now.." He grinned in a teasing manner, "Just kidding," He added quickly, holding up his hands in a defensive manner. "Yeah, you're telling me.." He murmured, trailing off and leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes with a short sigh, cracking open one eye.

"You're not going to be awkward around me-Right..Cause I don't, y'know, mind that you...Over me," He flushed.

Mello bit his lip. "I dunno..." He shrugged, "I guess not..." He wasn't quite sure why he was still slightly awkward around the other, but he would make an effort. "Though what if-never mind." Mello turned even darker red when he changed his mind about what he was going to say. Matt didn't need to know that...

"We should really do some homework, we really do have a test tomorrow..." He said, trying to distract Matt from his near statement.

"You didn't just try to distract me with homework, did you?" Matt asked surprised, raising a brow, "I thought you knew I basically shut down as soon as you say that word," He grinned, propping his chin on his elbow, "So what were you gonna say?" He asked, "And don't even try the homework thing again, cause I know enough about that paper to know there are no credits involved what so ever, so it doesn't matter if we do it or not," He added.

"You wouldn't keep something from me, would you?"

Mello glared at Matt, "You can be an ass sometimes." He said with no real malice behind the words. "You know I don't want to say..." He sighed, "that-" he looked away, "Istillhaveresidualfeelingsleftfrommydreamandamtryinghardnottojumpyou." He spoke in a rush, cursing at the colour his face seemed to be taking. "See, you didn't need to know that."

(( Mello says: I still have residual feelings left from my dream and am trying hard not to jump you.))

"I'm not an ass-And if you don't want to say things, you shouldn't start saying them. For someone whose supposed to be smart you-What!?" Matt paused, the words unscrambling themselves in his mind. For a moment, it was unclear out of which of the two was more red. Matt opened his mouth several times, attempting to say something before closing it quickly, burying his teeth into his bottom lip, attempting to prevent himself from spouting out something stupid. Something he'd usually say. Something like-

"Well why don't you?" That.

Mello stared at Matt for a full minute, doing a fish impression. His mouth was opening then closing as he tried to think of words to say. Finally, he managed a strangled "What!?" his eyes were as large as saucers as he tried to stop the blood flow from rushing down into one place. Unfortunately, he was unable to stop that.

He was now very pink, and very aroused.

He'd already dug himself into a hole. There was no point stopping. And apparently, it wasn't so much appalling, as it was arousing for Mello, so at least he knew it was a definite yes, and the need for a change of bed covers was entirely his fault. Fortunately, he could live with that.

"I said; why don't you?" Matt repeated, testing his luck and moving across the room, kneeling behind Mello and rubbing his shoulders lazily, an action that a few days ago he considered 'friendly'. Not as friendly as this, he assumed.

Mello shivered when Matt touched him, he leaned into it, almost by instinct. Moaning softly he closed his eyes. "Nn...maybe because we have lessons soon?" Mello suggested weakly. He leaned his head back and kissed Matt, as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world. Then his eyes widened as he realized what he was doing. Pulling away slightly, he stared at Matt.

Matt paused, almost surprised that Mello had responded, his hands lowering themselves from the others shoulders. "I shouldn't be-.." He mumbled, tugging at his fingers uncomfortably, almost blaming himself for doing that to Mello. "You don't have to-I was being a prat," He spoke sheepishly, ruffling his hair. "I guess we better get ready for class," He complained, toying with his goggles in a bored manner.

His mind wouldn't make itself up. Part of it wanted to continue, but almost immediately the other part told him he was forcing this, and he sure as he didn't want to do that, not with Mello. They were best friends. Christ. He could ruin their friendship.

Mello was biting his lips, still in a state of shock. He nodded once but didn't stand. He didn't move at all except to sheepishly glance down at his crotch. "Um...gimme a bit..." he muttered, embarrassed. He kept his legs up as they were by his chest, even though that was kind of painful. He looked back up to Matt to give him an embarrassed and sheepish smile. "Sorry..."

Turning slightly red when he realised what the other was covering, Matt couldn't help but smile slightly. "Don't apologise, it's a compliment, I guess-Means I'm not nearly as bad looking as I think," He laughed. Moving to get up, he paused, long enough to press a kiss to Mello's forehead then stand up, stretching his arms and shifting to the door, "You'll definitely have to deal with that before class," He added with a playful grin.

Mello smirked, "Unlike you," he muttered, "I have ways of dealing that doesn't require touching." He shook his head. "Um..." he said softly, "Where does this leave us? –Aside from confused I mean." He said with a small laugh, still curled up. He was furiously trying to think of something disgusting, but that was pretty difficult to do with Matt stood in the same room.

"But touching is a little more satisfying than thinking about the headmaster," Matt grinned, before shrugging and stowing his hands into his pockets, "I dunno.." He murmured, "Where do you want us to be?" He asked, inclining his head. "I mean, I'm willing to do the whole 'forget it happened' thing if thats what you want..Or.." He paused, shrugging, unsure of how to continue.

"Matt, right now, just [i]looking[/i] at you does [i]this[/i] to me!" Mello pointed at his crotch as he pulled his legs down, revealing an all too obvious bulge in his trousers, "How do you propose I forget about that!?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "I don't really think that's an option right now. Sure, we can ignore it, but there's no way all the seven rings of hell I'm going to [i]forget[/i]!" He sighed and pulled his legs back up to his chest.

"Point noted," Matt piped up, "Then what?" He asked, glancing around the room before setting his eyes on Mello, biting his tongue for a moment. "How long until class?" He questioned finally, his mind mulling around ideas in his head. "Because...-Where do you want us to be at? Just answer, please?" He insisted, his eyes wearily on the other. He knew at the moment there was only a couple of answers he would accept, and only one he'd be glad to hear.

"I dunno!" Mello exclaimed, "Honestly, until yesterday, I didn't even think about this! Now suddenly it's like all I wanna do is-" The blush that had slowly been going away now came back in full force, "Well, lets just say it's not the sort of thing you're supposed to do that against a wall..." He muttered. "Fuck, I'm sexually attracted to you," it was still hard to say it, even though it was obvious, "but confused as hell. You're my best friend! –Sides, it takes two, you have to know what you want first. What do [i]you[/i] want us to be?"

Listening quietly, Matt scratched at his hair lazily, "You really want me that bad?" He laughed quietly, settling down beside the male with a playful smile, "Well-..I want you to see how it goes and be with me," He decided, ignoring the feint burning in his cheeks. "And.." He continued, inclining his head with a mischevious expression, "I want you to do exactly what you want with me," He flirted, "BUT! Class time!" He grinned, jumping to his feet, acting as if he'd done nothing at all, "So YOU better sort THAT out," He laughed, crossing his arms.

Mello groaned and tilted his head back. "Can't we skip?" He asked. He had never skipped before, intent on getting a better record of attendance than Near, but right now, Near could be doing cartwheels in a miniskirt, and Mello would still pay him absolutely no attention. Hell, the boy could be saying Mello was the absolute best, and he'd ignore him in favour of the redhead standing in front of him.

He was now so hard it was beginning to hurt. "Matt," he said, "It hurts. Please, either do something or get out so I can." He said.

Considering this for a moment, Matt glanced at the door before locking it, "Exactly what do you want me to do?" He murmured, putting himself on the ground near Mello, his eyes holding a thoughtful gaze on the other before breaking the momentary silence and bringing their lips together willingly, one hand grasping the front of Mello's shirt, and the other keeping his balance by planting itself on the floor.

Mello gasped against his lips as he started to kiss Matt back. Leaning closer, he moaned softly. His legs fell down from their position next to his chest as his arms went around Matt's shoulders. After a moment, a rather painful throb reminded Mello of why they were in that position and he pulled away, gasping for breath. "That mean you're gonna help me?" He asked with a smirk. Grimacing after another particularly painful throb, he spoke again. "Don't care what you do, hand, mouth, fuck you can use your feet, I don't care, just do something." He demanded. "Please."

"No, I just stayed to tease the hell out of you," Matt snorted, rolling his eyes with a laugh, "You are so explaining to the teacher that it was your fault we missed-Aw..Hell, like she'll be surprised at me," He noted after a moments thought. Breaking gaze with Mello and bringing his hands down to struggle with the zipper on Mello's pants, "I'd really like to know how you get into pants these size," He added as an after thought, vaguely wondering if it was possible for Mello's pants to suffocate his penis, but deciding it was better not to voice ALL of his thoughts.

Mello smirked, "It takes practice." He muttered, batting Matt's hands away to undo his trousers. He wasn't wearing underwear- as per usual. He blushed darkly as he realized that Matt was about to see his- about to touch it. He was slightly embarrassed and now, all of a sudden, quite nervous. Smiling at Matt, he tried to hide it- at least this time he wasn't making Matt think of homework.

He let go of his pants, having undone them, the rest could be done by Matt. He'd volunteered for this, after all.

Bringing his hands to either side of the pants, Matt shifted them down, low enough so that they were near his knees, trying not to colour when he glanced at the others member, glad his hair was just long enough to cover his features. Swallowing down his nerves, Matt ran his fingers down Mello's length, before slowly taking it into his mouth, clumsily sucking at the organ, his hands steadying him on the ground.

Gasping Mello tried to hold back a groan, but found he was unable. His hips buckled towards Matt on their own- though Mello wasn't about to stop them. "Woah!" He exclaimed, having never received any type of touch like this. He'd only ever been touched once, and that was by his own hand.

"Fuck, Matt, where'd you learn to do that!?" He exclaimed, completely forgetting how thin the walls were around here, and the fact that class was in 20 minutes, so everyone would be in their rooms getting ready.

Matt glanced up at Mello, with a look that almost read, 'You want me to talk as well as do this?'. To tell the truth, he was guessing, but Mello didn't have to know that, after all, Matt usually acted as though he slept with everything on two legs with the shameless way he flirted with most of the girls in his classes. Honestly, he'd never done anything of the sort, not that anyone would have guessed.

Taking Mello in further until it began to touch the back of his throat, Matt brought one hand to brush lightly over the skin, tracing his fingertips over the amount of skin that had been uncovered.

"Oh shit!" Mello exclaimed, throwing his head back and thrusting closer. "Holy mother of heaven!" He exclaimed, then he felt the pressure build up in his lower regions. He tried his hardest to hold back but- "MATT! I'm Gonna come!" He yelled loudly as he came into Matt's mouth, his body shuddering. "Shit..." he panted as he came down from his orgasm. "Woah..."

Struggling for a moment to swallow Mello's seed, Matt pulled back finally, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand to make sure nothing was left. "Just so you know..I don't think they invest in sound proof walls," He noted with a slight grin, "With all that yelling and all," He teased, "Oh mattt..." He whined, pretending to be Mello, laughing and making sure to get to his feet, and more importantly, back off before his teasing got him hit.

Mello just smirked, completely relaxed as he slouched in his chair. "Now can you tell me where you learned that?" He asked, reaching down and pulling his pants up. He fastened them-with a little difficulty, and walked over to Matt, kissing him deeply. "Thank you," he muttered as he pulled back.

Recovering from the kiss, Matt laughed dismissively, "No where," He shrugged, "I guess I'm just that amazing," He said with a false sense of ego, settling onto the edge of the bed. "And don't thank me, technically it was my fault in the first place," He said, rubbing the back of his neck and inclining his head to watch Mello curiously. "So, class or not?" He piped up, hoping more for the latter, he wasn't exactly eager on going to class.

Mello walked so he was stood directly in front of Matt before moving forward, straddling Matt and sitting down on him. "What do you want to do?" he asked, smiling as he rested his head on Matt's shoulder. He was exhausted, but completely relaxed. He sighed contently as he leaned against Matt. "Want to go to class, have to concentrate, or be in more potentially awkward situations with me?" He asked with a small laugh, taking in Matt's scent with a deep breath.

"I think potentially awkward situations sound like a lot more fun than class," Matt decided, slumping lazily and leaning forward. "Mellooo," He complained in a childish manner, "Your hair smells nice," He pointed out in a distracted tone, playfully messing up Mello's usually tidy blonde hair and flashing a grin.

"That's because I actually [i]wash[/i] when I get in the shower." Mello said with a chuckle. Sending a small mock glare at Matt, he straightened out his hair. He let his hand drop and closed his eyes, relaxing against Matt's body. He was so close to passing out now. He'd had no sleep that night, and then Matt had done [i]that[/i] to him... Mello still felt a little tingly from that orgasm.

He yawned, "I'm gonna nap. When I wake up, -your turn I guess."

Matt laughed slightly, "Go to sleep already," He snorted, tossing a pillow at his head, "After you change your sheets," He grinned. Getting up, Matt ruffled his own hair lazily, "Well I am going to go and have an ACTUAL shower, and see if I can't catch an hour of sleep before the video games start calling," He hummed, laughing slightly, "And don't get yourself all 'hot and bothered' again, cause I'm not getting out of bed for at least an hour," He decided.

Mello smirked and pulled the sheets off his bed. Going to the closet, he threw a blanket on it and grabbed Matt's hand before he could actually leave. He pushed Matt onto the bed and climbed in beside him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. "Nobody hears of this..." he ordered, not wanting it to get out that he liked to snuggle. "You can go when I fall asleep...'s your fault I got like no sleep last night anyway..."

"Nn," Matt complained, slumping on the bed and finally leaning back against Mello with a quiet chuckle, "Mello likes to snuuuggle," He hummed in a sing song tone, bringing the blanket over them. "Fine-But for the record, it wasn't my fault, it was your fault. You were the one who stood there watching, and no one told you to stalk me to the bathroom," He added, resting his head on the pillow and wriggling around for a moment until he got comfortable.

Mello blushed deeply, remembering how he had frozen. "Shut up." He muttered, closing his eyes and relaxing completely. "And sop making me blush." He commanded. Sighing, he let out a small smile before finally falling asleep.

Matt was surprised to wake up almost two hours later to find he hadn't left at all, in fact, he was quite comfortably curled up alongside Mello. Stifling a soft yawn behind his hand, he slumped back amongst the blankets, getting comfortable once more and turning on his side to watch the other male curiously. Mello was surprisingly peaceful when he slept.

Mello had felt Matt move, which meant he was awake, which meant so was he. Grumbling a little, he snuggled closer to Matt, not wanting to get up just yet. However, it was not a good idea to sleep in leather. "Damn it." He muttered, rolling away from Matt to get off the bed. "Stupid leather..." he muttered darkly to himself, "who's idea was it to wear leather anyway? I should find out who invented leather and kill them. Yeah. It shouldn't be so tight. Oh god I'm rambling."

"Uh-It was your idea to wear it," Matt pointed out with a dismissive snort, stretching himself across the bed, "Nnn, my bed now," He decided, his voice muffled by the blankets as he got comfortable once more, deciding to trying and make himself fit across the bed. Just because he and Mello had done stuff together, didn't mean he was going to be nice. Nope, Matt was going to be himself either way. "If you killed whoever made leather, people would see it easier when you got all...inspired?" He grinned.

"Shut up." Mello mumbled, returning from the closet wearing some of Matt's clothes. About a year ago, Matt and Mello had snuck out and ended up completely soaked. Matt had leant Mello some of his clothes, and Mello had never given them back and was now wearing them. Why not?

Suddenly, Mello remembered a promise he'd made earlier and flushed pink and suddenly became very interested by the hem of his shirt. "So..um... want me to repay you...for before?" he asked.

"Hey," Matt complained, "That's where those went-I thought I lost them," He huffed, glancing at the male with a slight snort, "I find it funny no one ever said anything about us being together-I mean, what with you stealing my clothes all the time," He grinned, snuggling back into the blanket.

After a moment, he quirked his brow, listening to the other talk, looking somewhat flushed once more before shaking his head, "You don't have to do anything-I didn't expect you to repay me or anything-It wasn't a favour," He replied with a weak smile.

The colour in Mello's cheeks rose a little, and he shook his head, "No...I want to..." he said quietly, giving a hesitant smile. He stayed where he was, fingering the sleeves of Matt's shirt, looking in Matt's general direction, but not quite at him. He bit his lips nervously.

"Well-If you want," Matt spoke up, "I mean..I'm yours if you want me-So..You can..-If you want to," He flushed, feeling like an embarrassed school girl. "Gah-I hate you for this, I never blush," He complained, rubbing his cheeks with a sulky pout on his features, not glancing at Mello, just in case his cheeks decided to turn darker.

Mello smirked, "Neither do I." He said with a small laugh. He walked over to the bed and looked down on it. Matt was sprawled across it, taking up as much space as he could, so Mello just straddled him and leaned forward, placing his lips hesitantly on Matt's. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, and he didn't quite know what to do when he got there, but he figured he'd make it up as he went along.

Closing his eyes, Matt returned the kiss, one arm bringing itself around Mello's shoulders, while his other hand toyed with the male's hair, threading through the locks while he pressed into the kiss, making it slightly deeper, their lips bruising together.

Mello moved his hips, grinding them down on Matt's, hoping to get a reaction, and not sure what else to do. He reached down and his hand found its way under Matt's shirt, ghosting over the skin and finding the other boy's nipple. Giving it a small pull, he rubbed it better, all the while, keeping Matt's mouth busy with his own.

Groaning softly, Matt felt himself slowly but surely begin to react in his lower regions, his back arching as he brought his hips to grind back into Mello's own. His arms secured themselves around the others shoulders, slyly bringing his tongue past the other males lips.

Mello smiled into the kiss as his hand continued to play with the other's nipples, first one, then the other. He pulled his mouth away regretfully as oxygen became necessary. He shifted his position to start nibbling, sucking and kissing Matt's neck. He left a small mark before pulling away and smirking softly, bringing his hips to rub against Matt's again- this time, unable to hold back his own moan at that movement.

His hand now started to move down the other's body, slowly, teasingly. His feather light touches stopped as he came to Matt's trousers. "You sure?" He asked, huskily.

"You-..Told me off for teasing," Matt protested breathlessly, his body arching into each touch, "Nn.." He groaned, nodding his head, "Yes, already-I need you," He groaned, leaning up and catching Mello's lips in a kiss once more, his chest heaving with hitched breaths. "Do whatever you want," He whispered against the others lips. "I'm yours, Mello.." He murmured quietly.

Swallowing thickly and trying not to moan at those words, Mello nodded once. He pulled back completely so that he could undo Matt's trousers. By this time, he was quite hard himself. Pulling Matt's trousers away, he freed Matt's member, stroking it gently as he did so. "Anything?" he asked, smirking a little.

Moaning, Matt attempted to hold back the short groans of pleasure, already hard himself. "Yes-" He groaned behind his teeth, "Just do something soon before I die," He whined in an over exaggerated manner, arching into Mello's hand needingly.

Mello smirked and stood up. Leaving Matt on the bed, he went to his draws and started rifling through them. Finally, he pulled something out and returned to the bed. Smiling at Matt, he showed him the lubrication. "Anything?" He asked again, giving Matt's member a single, small stroke.

Pouting as the other got up, he quirked an eyebrow curiously, glancing at the item and turning slightly red. After a pause he nodded, "Yes-Anything," He responded, groaning slightly, "But if you keep teasing me, I swear..I'll get back at you," He complained.

"Oh, but this is me getting back at you for earlier." Mello said with a smirk as he unscrewed the lid for the lube. He placed a large dollop on his hand and swallowed thickly as he looked at Matt. He saw him lying there and knew instantly that he was going to do this. He leaned forward and kissed Matt deeply. "This's gonna hurt." He warned as he slipped one finger inside the other male.

"I didn't do anything," Matt huffed, pausing as he felt Mello's lips against his again, his body tensing as he felt the intrusion, closing his eyes tightly at the painful sensation. If it wasn't Mello, he probably would have hit the person doing it, but as it were he stayed silent, aside from short groans every now and then.

Mello kept kissing Matt as he pulled his finger in and out, gently starting to stretch the other. He then added a second finger and began to do scissor motions. His other hand reached down to stroke Matt's member, to keep him distracted as he moved his fingers around. Suddenly, he felt a small bundle of nerves that felt different to the rest, he brushed his fingers against it, wondering what reaction he would get.

Trying to adjust himself toward the actions, Matt kept his eyes tightly closed, concentrating on the motions Mello was performing, struggling to ignore the pain before he felt a different sensation altogether and his fingers clenched tightly into the mattress, "A-Ahh..Mello.." He moaned.

Shocked, Mello pulled back, "Shit, did I hurt you!?" He asked, panicking a little. He pulled away, removing his fingers and looking down at Matt. "Sorry!"

Matt caught his breath after a moment, shaking his head, "No-Definitely not..It was good," He flushed, "Really good, actually," He admitted, "You don't have to stop-And don't worry about me, I can handle it," He assured the other.

Not completely convinced, Mello nodded and leaned back over, gently placing his fingers back inside the other. He moved his fingers until he found that spot again, running his finger over it. He then added a third finger and began to stretch the other even more. He gave Matt's member a small stroke before pulling his hands away.

Undoing his own (well, Matt's) clothes, he pulled his trousers off, along with the newly donned underwear. Climbing back on the bed, he found the lube and squirted some on his hand. Wrapping it around his own member, he gave a few pulls before letting go. Panting, he looked down at Matt. "You sure?" He asked as he positioned himself at his entrance. "Coz after this, there's no going back..."

Panting softly, Matt nodded, swallowing deeply, "I'm sure," He insisted, "I can handle it," He added, watching Mello expectedly. "You won't hurt me," He added breathlessly, reaching and tracing his hand down Mello's face with a short smile, "Don't worry so much," He grinned.

Taking a deep breath, Mello nodded and pushed in. Moaning deeply, he kept moving until he was all the way in. A deep warmth surrounded him, pushing down on his organ. "Gods," he panted, "Matt, you're so tight!" He stayed where he was, waiting for Matt to give him some sort of signal to say he was ready.

Groaning, Matt bit into his lower lip, attempting to distract himself from the stabbing pain until he slowly adjusted himself to the sensation before glancing up at Mello, nodding his head to indicate the other could continue, his fingers dug themselves into the covers on the bed, relieving some of the tense feeling.

Panting, Mello shifted slightly as he pulled out all most all the way. When he pushed back in, he tried to remember where the spot that he had touched was, and aimed for that. He couldn't get over how tight Matt was, and now understood why people turned gay. It was good. He looked at Matt, wanting to know if it was good for him too. He moaned as he thrust all the way in.

Tensing slightly, Matt moaned as Mello made contact with the spot again, his hips arching up. "Melloo.." He moaned, "Nn..More.." He groaned, his cheeks looking flushed and his eyes closing themselves once more, fists clenching into the covers on the bed.

Mello himself was moaning too, "Gladly," he muttered, increasing his pace slightly. He moved Matt's legs over his shoulders for better access. He reached over and started pumping Matt's member in time with his movements. He intended to make this as pleasurable for Matt as possible. Each time he pulled back, he made sure he was lined up for when he pushed back in, pressing against the same spot each time.

Pushing back into each thrust, Matt felt his throat becoming dry from his groaning, not that he minded. He was too concentrated on the pleasure coming from Mello's movements and the hand on his member. "Ah-Mello-..I can't.." He panted, "I can't hold on," He moaned, feeling the tension build down below.

With a sly grin, Mello moved even faster. "Then come!" He said, "That's the whole point..." He managed to pant out, still thrusting and moaning. He increased the speed of his wrist and squeezed slightly harder. Leaning forward as much as he could without disrupting their rhythm, he whispered huskily, "I want to make you see stars."

Moaning, Matt clenched his fingers tightly into the bed sheets, releasing his seed on Mello's hand, groaning the others name and slumping back against the bed, struggling to catch his breath, his body overcome with exhaustion.

The muscles around Mello constricted as Matt called out and Mello answered his call with one of his own half a second later- emptying his own seed inside Matt. Collapsing on top of Matt, he lay there panting for a moment, getting his bearings back as stars danced before his vision. Pulling out of Matt gently, he rolled over and lay beside him. "How was that?" He asked smugly.

"Cocky bastard," Matt murmured quietly with a smile, "You know it was good," He snorted rolling onto his side and curling up against Mello, closing his eyes and heaving a quiet breath. "It was definitely good," He grinned, snuggling Mello shamelessly. Hell, Mello had snuggled with him, and if a grumpy blonde like him could, Matt was certainly able to.

Mello smirked, "Yep," He put his arms around Matt and sighed. After a moment a thought came to him, one so funny, he couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, you don't think that anyone heard, do you?" He asked, laughing again. "Coz, we weren't exactly quiet..."

Matt's cheeks darkened, "They'd better not have heard-I'll never live it down. They'd be scared you'd kill them if they teased you-But me, nope. I'm exempt from that. Everyone knows I'm too lazy to get up and kill someone," He huffed in a sulky manner.

Mello snorted, "Don't worry," he said, "I'll protect you." He laughed again, "But I think we should get cleaned up... Two sets of sheets in one day...the launderers are going to ask questions." He muttered with a sigh as he got up and retrieved his (Matt's) trousers. Ignoring the underwear, he put the pants on.


	3. Don't Ever Leave

**Don't ever leave**

Summary: Matt and Mello one shot. Matt tries to convince Mello not to leave Wammy's house.

It was a Saturday afternoon. The sun was bright. Everything was at peace and calm. Usually on such a day, Matt would be buried in his latest game, almost inseparable from the console. There was naught a thing that could separate the red-haired male from his video games, but apparently that wasn't so with this day.

The red-haired student in question was walking the halls of Wammy house, anything but his usual chipper self. Normally, he would knock on Mello's door, that was a rule that was set under threat of death, but since today wasn't that much of a normal day, he abandoned that rule and pushed the door open, inviting himself in, his thoughts confirmed by the sight of packed bags.

Unlike the blonde, he could control his temper, but this sight alone was enough to make that control waver, and without thinking, he shoved Mello away from one of the bags in an irritable manner.

"So you were just gonna leave without telling me?! What's all that about-I had to find out from Roger-I'm supposed to be your best friend and you were just gonna leave!"

Mello, for once, didn't act out of anger. He gently pushed Matt off himself and wondered over to the set of draws in the far corner of the room. Picking out his clothes, he put them in the suitcase before moving to the closet. He pulled a shirt out and threw it at Matt. It was one of his that he had borrowed a few years ago and never thought to give it back.

He returned to the case and shut it, moving it to the door, still not talking to Matt, nor even looking at him. It was as if he wasn't there.

"Mello!" Matt shouted in protest, "Don't you dare-You can't go!" He demanded, pulling Mello's arm to stop the male insistently. His expression intent, betraying nothing but his goal to prevent the male from moving even an inch further.

"If you try and leave-I'll stop you, I will," He insisted, bringing himself in front of the door with a glare at the other, "Now give me one reason why you were just gonna piss off and leave without even mentioning it to me-Don't I at least deserve that after putting up with your bullshit all these years and being a better friend than you've tried to be," He growled.

Finally, Mello looked into his eyes. For the first time ever, he didn't hide his emotions. This would be the last time he saw Matt. He knew it. He still didn't say a word, not trusting his body to keep a steady voice. Instead he just leaned closer to Matt, kissing him full on the lips before ducking past him to drag his suitcase to the door. Placing it at the door with a sigh, he turned around and went for the second bag.

Startled, Matt was barely able to react for moments after it had happened, his eyes watching Mello wearily before he jerked his goggles down over them, glad for the comfort of hiding the only emotion he cared to expression.

"Fuck you.." He muttered quietly, "Just leave then.." He mumbled, his voice dying down to barely a whisper. "It's not like it matters right-You never had any reason to be here in the first place and..." He cut off, his throat tightening as he leant against the wall, leaving room for Mello to pass. "Just-..Why?" He mumbled, bringing his fingers to ruffle through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

Mello stopped. Standing up, placing the clothes on the bed and just stared directly ahead of him, away from Matt. "I'm sorry." He said finally. "I'm not going to explain. Not now, not ever. And you'll probably hate me for it, but that's probably a good thing." He carried on packing now, still talking. "But I couldn't tell you. Hell, I was hoping you wouldn't find out til tomorrow. When it'd be too late- Because of all the people here, you are the only one who stands a chance at stopping me."

"Like hell you're sorry-If you were, you wouldn't be doing this!" Matt muttered resentfully, "You just figured you'd leave without saying anything-Never mind I'm your best friend-No, apparently that doesn't mean anything to you or you would've said something. Fuck-I can understand you wanting to leave, I knew it would happen cause I know you too well," Matt sighed.

"I'm not happy about it-But if you wanna leave, I'm not going to stop you-You know I'd do anything you said," He grumbled, "What pisses me off, is you didn't have the guts to say anything to me-You were just gonna ditch me-How do you think I'd feel the next day when you didn't show up to class then I found out you just left?" He mumbled.

"Yeah! I get it!" Mello yelled, finally turning and allowing Matt to see the tears that were starting to build in his eyes. "You get why!? Because I'm a selfish prick, that's why! I didn't tell you because I don't want to say good-bye! I don't want to leave you behind! I-" He shook his head hand changed his sentence. "You're the only one who's ever actually given a damn about me, and I don't want to have to look into your eyes, and say good-bye, knowing full well that there's nota chance in hell I'll ever see you again!"

"You really think so?" Matt mumbled, his eyes on his feet, "I figure-Maybe, when you settle down and start doing whatever you wanna do-I could come work for you or something...I can't really stay at Wammy for the rest of my life..." He trailed off. "So-..So don't say goodbye then-We'll see each other again, I'm sure," He insisted, attempting to convince both himself and Mello.

Giving an uncertain sigh, he brought himself forward, and hugged the other, not really concerned for Mello's no touching rule. Apparently that had been broken not five minutes ago. "I promise we'll see each other – In fact..I bet on it," He smiled weakly, "And I never lose a bet."

Mello shook his head as he pushed Matt off him again, not pissed at him for touching him. He left his arms on Matt's shoulders, keeping him at arms length. "No Matt. What I'm going to do is dangerous. I don't want you caught up in this." He moved away and grabbed his bag, slinging it towards his case. He turned back to Matt and gave a small smile. "I'll miss you..." he admitted. "I shouldn't, but I will..."

"Since when did anything you got involved in, involve anything other than danger?" Matt questioned, inclining his head. "Say what you want-You won't get rid of me, Mello-I'll find you one day, and you'll owe me ten bucks," He smiled slightly, crossing his arms.

"You know as well as I do, I have the abilities to track you down-So don't be so certain of yourself, especially since when was the last time I listened to you and didn't get involved in your trouble making?" He questioned, lowering his hands to his side. "Do what you want Mello," He mumbled, "But don't think this is the last you'll see of me-So enjoy your break from me while you can," He grinned playfully.

"Matt..." Mello said with a sigh, "I'm not kidding. You can't come." He looked away, "If you follow me, if you work for me, you'll end up getting yourself killed! I'm not going to be the cause of your death!" He shook his head again and looked back at Matt. "Please." He asked, saying a word he couldn't ever remember using before. "For your own safety, just forget I ever existed." He headed to the door, walking past Matt.

"Whatever you say, Mello," Matt murmured, watching the male leave. As much as he protested toward the others words, he usually took heed of them. And usually, he followed any order Mello gave him. But since it had already been an unusual day, there was nothing wrong than following his words for now, and 'accidentally' forgetting them in the future.

Mello nodded while stood at the door. "I love you, you know." He muttered without turning around. "Have for a while. Never thought I'd be able to tell you..." He sighed again and grabbed his bags, heading for the front doors.

"Do you have to leave today?" Matt mumbled, "I promise I won't stop you from leaving-But..Can't you stay-At least for one more day?" He questioned, his hand gripping Mello's sleeve in a somewhat tight grasp, leaving room for the other to pull away, but somehow hoping Mello would stay. "Cause..If you want me to say goodbye, I'm not ready-Not to just watch you walk out," He mumbled, "Because you're the only thing I have Mello-Please..Just...One more day? Or even just until tomorrow..?"

The male cast his eyes to the ground, refusing to look at the other, "Don't leave me, dammit.." He swallowed.

Mello put his bags down and turned to Matt, a small soft smile on his face. "I'm sorry." He repeated before leaning forward and kissing the other again. "But I don't think I can..." He answered, "I can't stay with you, not after telling you that." His patients was beginning to wear thin, he wasn't used to keeping calm, and it was hard. "Now please, I have to go before I loose my cool. It's a miracle I've lasted this long."

"If you leave now-I can't keep my word that I won't come after you," Matt murmured, swallowing and bringing his grasp to the front of Mello's shirt, pulling the male into a deep kiss, struggling to convince the other to wait, wishing he'd understand the words that Matt wouldn't say, only because he knew that they'd make Mello stay, and that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want to stop Mello from doing anything he wanted, but somehow it just seemed harder by the second.

Mello's eyes widened considerable, and for a while, he just stood there, frozen, as if not really realizing that this was happening. Slowly, his body seemed to respond and he leaned closer to Matt, letting his arms encircle the redhead's neck and waist. His eyes slid closed and he began to return the kiss. After a while though- he pulled back, looking down at the techno genius in confusion. "Matt..." Words failed him, and he just kept staring at him.

"Just tonight-Please...I don't want to lose you so soon," Matt mumbled, struggling to keep his voice even, "I'm not ready to be alone-I'm just asking to say goodbye..I won't stop you from leaving, just..Stay with me for tonight?" He whispered, "Just gimme a chance to say goodbye," He sighed quietly, "Then you can leave," He added quietly, though it was clear he wasn't really thrilled by the idea.

"But..." Mello realized he was still holding Matt and pulled away slightly, "If I stay tonight... I won't want to go." He finally managed to whisper. "I need to go now, or never." He told Matt. "This is why I didn't want to tell you! You'll make me want to stay! Fuck, you're the only one who can- so please, don't ask this of me." Mello fully detached himself from Matt, but didn't leave. "You don't get it, do you?! You should've rejected me. You should've freaked out when I confessed! Then things would be a shit load easier!"

"You think it's easy for me? Now that I know-You think I really want to let you leave? I'm trying so hard not to say it-Because I know what will make you stay.." Matt swallowed, "But I'm not going to do it, because I know you need to leave. I won't be selfish-I just thought one night wouldn't be that much to ask," He murmured. "You're acting like this is only hard on you-But once you leave I'll be alone, Mello-I don't make friends like you do. People always wanted to be friends with you, even if you didn't notice-I'm weird-You're the only friend I've got, and when you go, it'll just be me," He muttered.

"If you go now, I promise, I won't be able to let go-And I can't keep my word that I won't look for you."

Mello listened to his words, letting them sink in. Of course he knew that this would be hard on Matt too, of course he knew this. But he'd already said it, hadn't he, that he was a selfish prick. Mello sighed and leaned his head forward, resting his forehead against Matt's, slightly irked at the goggles that were in the way. "Then fuck me." Mello said, thinking that this would disgust the male, thinking that Matt would tell him to get lost. If Matt felt like he could no longer be around Mello, then he wouldn't follow, and Mello could leave now.

Matt glimpsed past his goggles, holding a steady gaze on the other male. He knew Mello well enough, it was enough of a challenge as any, and it was clear he was expected to fail, allowing Mello to leave without another word. Matt tensed slightly, an uncertain expression flickering through his eyes, "I've never.." He mumbled. Swallowing down his words, he craned his neck, catching Mello's lips in another kiss.

"Tell me what you want me to do," He whispered against the others lips, voice uncertain, but he was full of enough determination that there was no way he'd back down now.

By now, Mello's eyes were hugely wide. Matt should have got it, he should've understood. And he did. Mello could see that, he'd understood and was still... Matt was going to give up everything to stop Mello from leaving. He was going to give him his virginity.

He leaned closer to Matt, kissing him again and leading him to the bed. He should've expected this, but he didn't. Gently pushing Matt down so he was laid on his back, he hovered over him. "You're sure about this?" He asked, awe in his eyes. "You want me to stay so much, that you'd give up...that, for the sake of one night?" He wasn't sure why, but that idea seemed to work for him. Up until the point where he'd have to leave. He wasn't sure if he could do it now.

Now that Matt was giving this up for him.

Matt swallowed, his throat tight and nodded. "Yes-I just want you to stay, just a little longer-I don't care what I have to do to make you stay the night," He murmured, "And I don't mind losing it for you," He mumbled, lifting one of his hands and tracing his fingers down Mello's jaw line, his eyes taking in the sight in front of him, all of his uncertainty disappearing.

"But.." Matt murmured, "You have to leave-You can't use this as a reason to stay because I want you to be happy-And if you stay, I know you'll only regret it-And I don't want to be just a regret-Alright?" He added, his eyes fixing on Mello's own before bringing their lips together once more, kissing the other male deeply, his arm slipping around Mello's shoulders.

Mello couldn't help it. Tears fell as he kissed Matt back. This wasn't a kiss of passion, it was one of love, one of deep caring. This was a kiss of good-bye. Mello pulled away and sat up, still straddling Matt. "I can't.." He whispered, "Damn it!" He exclaimed, hitting Matt weakly in the stomach, sobs forcing their way from his chest. "This is why I didn't want to tell you! I can't leave you." He didn't even try to stop the tears that fell. "And there's no way I can have sex with you if I'm never going to see you again."

Matt winced slightly, "I don't want you to ruin your plans for me," He mumbled, "I just wanted to say goodbye-If you refuse to let me follow, I just wanted you to remember me," He murmured, meeting Mello's gaze. "I don't want you to leave-But you have to, alright? I'm not going to let you stay-You can't," He insisted.

"You have to leave tomorrow, Mello," Matt mumbled, "I know it would be easier if I told you I hated you, and yelled at you-But I want to be selfish for once-I don't want to lose you without telling you how I feel.."

"Damn it! Why'd you have to choose _now_ to start standing up to me!?" Mello asked, weakly hitting Matt again."Why'd you have to make me love you?" those words were said slower, quieter. Mello came to a decision then and leaned forward, kissing Matt deeply. His tears mixed in with their kiss, giving it a salty taste as he thrust his tongue inside Matt's warm cavern. Telling him without words, explaining to him why he couldn't go.

Nothing else needed saying.

Closing his eyes tightly, the tears peeking at the corners of his eyes, Matt brought his arms around Mello's shoulders, his fingers threading through the male's blonde locks, his lips parting willingly as he returned the kiss, almost afraid that if he were to let go of Mello, that the male would reconsider and disappear without another word.

Parting the kiss as the need for air became too strong, Matt refused to open his eyes, his breathing slowing down and after a moment of silence, he glimpsed at the other. "Mello-I love you, even if you hate me for it, I can't help it.." He whispered.

Mello placed his head on Matt's shoulder, taking a deep breath to try and stop his tears. "I love you too." He managed to say quietly. "Can you see, why I wanted to just go. Because now I can't." He pulled back slightly and looked at Matt before leaning back down and kissing his neck. He wasn't as innocent as some believed him to be, he had had sex before. He'd had sex with men before-not often, but enough to know what felt good.

Enough to be able to get a 'rise' out of Matt-he hoped. He ran his fingers under Matt's shirt, caressing the skin gently.

"I'm sorry," Matt murmured, though, even he didn't know whether he was really sorry or not. He wanted Mello to do what he wanted, but the more selfish part of him wanted the other to stay for more than just a night. To never leave. Though, he rarely voiced that side of himself.

Groaning softly, Matt inclined his head, exposing more of his neck, as his skin grew Goosebumps under the others fingers. For a moment, he just allowed Mello to continue before he caught Mello's hand, bringing it away from himself. "No-I want to do things for you-You don't have to do anything," He insisted, bringing their lips together once more, clumsily unfastening Mello's shirt to get rid of the clothing.

Mello moaned into the kiss, those words doing more for him than any aphrodisiac could have. Kissing Matt back, he allowed him to do what he wanted. Pulling back, he laughed softly as he looked at Matt. "You want to top?" he asked, he'd never been topped before. But for Matt, he would try it. He nodded once, kissing Matt as he swapped their positions.

"Tell me if I do something wrong," Matt mumbled, more nervous than he allowed show. Almost regretful for what he'd said, he didn't want to let Mello down. After a moments struggle, Matt had disposed of their clothing, their lips connected in a kiss while his fingertips brushed over Mello's chest, straying down lower and skimming over the others length in a cautious manner, his eyes fixing on Mello every now and then, to make sure he hadn't made a mistake

Mello nodded and gasped as Matt touched him. He arched his back trying to get more friction. He was kissing back with a lot more passion than before, giving up his self-restraint. "N..Matt, don't just tease like that..." he said, "Touch me more..." He demanded. He wasn't begging (he was a vegetarian), he would never _beg_, but he was quite welcome to demand. Yes, that was a very 'Mello' thing to do.

Well, apparently he wasn't doing that badly at all. He could barely restrain the grin that threatened at his lips when he heard the demanding tone. Typical Mello. Even in a situation like this, he wanted to demand things. Running his fingers down the shaft, applying only the slightest amount more of pressure, Matt pressed his lips against the nape of Mello's throat, nipping at the skin teasingly, and sucking at small patches while his hands strayed, purposely leaving only the slightest amount of pressure.

His annoying Mello was a simple habit, and it was clear, just like Mello's demanding, that Matt wouldn't change it, no matter the situation.

Another groan forced its way out of Mello's throat and he opened his eyes to look at Matt. He glared when he saw the grin on Matt's face. "You're doing this on purpose." He muttered between pants, "Bastard." Pushing Matt up slightly, he leaned forward and kissed Matt deeply, distracting him (hopefully), while he managed to get his own hands down Matt's pants. Stroking gently once, he put a little more pressure on Matt's member before pulling his hand away completely.

"You're not the only one who can tease." He promised, smirking slightly as he leaned against the bed, completely relaxed. All thoughts of what was to come tomorrow were temporarily gone, leaving room only for Matt.

Matt could have laughed, had the teasing not been at his expense. "Fine," Matt huffed, pouting in a childish manner, his eyes flashing with bemusement before he brought himself down, running his tongue up the entire length in a testing manner, his fingers tracing bored circles on Mello's flesh, as the male watched the others expression in a curious manner before continuing.

"Doing what on purpose?" He grinned.

A deep groan came from Mello as his head fell backwards and his eyes closed. "This." He managed to say, panting. "You're teasing me..." he muttered. He was now so hard that his throbbing member was beginning to ache painfully. "God Matt... Just start prepping me already, or I'm not gonna last long enough to get the deed done!" He warned.

Matt smiled a little, before finally shifting his hands, bringing his fingers to slowly stretch the other, slightly more cautious than he'd been before, only due to the pure fact that he could hurt the other. "Just tell me if I should stop," He added, the uncertain tone reappearing, though he didn't make to say anything else until he'd finished preparing Mello.

"Are you sure?"

Sweat was now covering Mello's face, but he'd been silent through the preparations, ignoring the pain. Would it've killed the guy to use a little lube? Never mind. Mello swallowed a little, opening his eyes to look at Matt. He reached up and kissed him lovingly. "Fuck me, Matt. Make me feel good. Make my last memory of this place the best I've ever had." He had no doubts that the other could do it, even if he didn't find his spot during the preparation. He leaned back on the bed, looking up at Matt, ready.

Nodding, Matt pressed a hand either side Mello into the mattress to hold himself up, placing himself at Mello's entrance and with a cautious look at the male, he thrust in slowly, making sure to be as careful as he could muster, eyes surveying Mello's features closely, leaning himself down to press a kiss to Mello's lips, attempting to distract him from Matt's other actions.

Mello hissed in pain trying to keep relaxed but failing miserably. No wonder the bottom's asses were always so sore in the morning. When Matt kissed him, he was grateful, but he pulled back. Last thing he wanted to do was bite his tongue. Instead, he leaned forward and bit on Matt's shoulder, not hard, just enough to ground him.

Groaning slightly as he sheathed himself inside Mello, Matt paused for a moment, ignoring the painful, yet somehow arousing jabs of teeth in his shoulder before he finally moved, bringing himself out slowly then back in until he'd finally found a rhythm, one of his hands moving to Mello's side, brushing down it gently and soothingly.

The movements hurt, that was for sure, but underneath, Mello could feel the slight tingling of pleasure. Sure enough a few thrusts later, Mello screamed out. At some point, Matt had obviously changed angles, and had hit that particular spot. Stars danced in front of Mello's eyes as he lay gasping. So this was why men liked to be bottom? It was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Relieved somewhat the Mello didn't seem to be in as much pain, Matt increased his speed slightly, gritting his teeth. It was definitely a whole lot more than he'd done before and he knew he wouldn't hold out as long as he'd have liked too. Bringing one hand down and wrapping it around Mello's member, he began to stroke the length, in order to bring Mello to the edge before himself.

Mello couldn't help it. Matt seemed to be hitting his prostate every thrust. When he started stroking him, he screamed-loudly. Calling out Matt's name, he gasped, "Matt- gonna- gonna-FUCK!" He tried to warn Matt what was coming as the orgasm his him, stronger than any he'd ever had before. He came long and hard, covering Matt's hand with white gloop.

Panting, Matt finally came, bringing himself out of Mello and slumping to one side of the male, his eyes closed as he attempted to regain his breath. "I..Win.." He murmured, halfway through his heavy breathing. Sure, it was supposed to be a borderline serious moment, but Matt couldn't help and have his fun sometimes.

Mello snorted and rolled over so he was curled up beside Matt. "Tell me not to go." He said quietly. "Tell me not to go, and I'll stay with you, forever." He was being completely serious. His voice was pleading for Matt to ask him, for Matt to let him stay. He knew it wasn't likely to happen, but he had to try. He couldn't just walk away from this now. Fuck Near, it didn't matter if he was better. The only thing that mattered to him right now, was lay beside him, having just made his ass incredibly sore, and sticky.

Matt frowned, he wanted too. There wasn't a thing he wanted more than for Mello to stay. Except, maybe, that Mello would be better off outside of Wammy, and that was the one thing he wanted more. His throat tightened and he glanced away, and said the thing that deep down he'd hate himself for forever.

"I think you should go."

Betrayal. That's what it felt like. Sure Mello had known that was what Matt would say, but it still hurt to hear it. Mello nodded and sat up, grimacing at the pain in his ass. Standing he retrieved his clothes and began to get dressed, ignoring the sticky residue all over his lower body. He worked in silence, getting dressed and pulling what little he had left into his last bag. He was moving slightly awkwardly.

Matt refused to turn over to glance at the other, mostly because he knew if he did, he wouldn't let Mello leave. "Bye," He mumbled, biting into his lower lip, opening his mouth to apologise, he shook himself out of it, rubbing at his eyes, refusing to show any sign that he didn't want Mello to leave, hoping that the other understood why.

All his bags were packed, and he was heading out the door. Pausing, he stopped at the threshold. "I love you." He said over his shoulder, not turning around. "And I probably will 'til the day I die." And with those words, he left, taking everything with him. His life had ended, and now began a new one.


	4. Near

Near!!

Summary: Near _always_ gets in the way of things. Everything's his fault. So why did Matt say _his_ name?

It had been a normal, average day at Wammy House. In other words…

Boring!

A day of school work. Since when was that fun? Well-…To anyone but Near, but for Matt it was most definitely the most boring thing anyone could do with his time. The fact he'd been banned from bringing his PSP into class anymore. Under threat of having every piece of gaming equipment he owned confiscated, he had reluctantly complied, and had spent the rest of the day, doodling animated characters in the back pages of his books.

As the bell finally rang-The universal sign for freedom, Matt leapt to his feet, shoving his things into his bag and headed off toward his room.

He would have headed up to see Mello, but knowing the blonde, he would probably give Matt a lecture. The only reason Matt had been in class that day, was because he was falling behind. Everyone else had sat themselves in their room and relaxed, or gone out to the fields to play sport. Not Matt. No, the third most intelligent was falling behind, and apparently that was the sign of an apocalypse, and Matt had been dragged kicking and screaming into five hours of extra work.

Well…He'd not been kicking and screaming…Just on the inside.

Opening his door, he dumped his bag aside and onto the floor and turned around to see the last thing he'd expected to see that day.

"About goddamn time." Mello said, not taking his eyes or hands off the game in his hands. Hours of waiting for Matt had resulted in one thing, Mello getting very cold, and bored. After about half an hour, he'd looked around for something to do, and found Matt's PSP. He was now onto the second world of the game. And he was bored.

Though he had to admit, he was a little surprised at the game he was playing. He'd always heard that it was for the Gameboy. But never mind. He was enjoying himself. He was now in Holloween town and understood why Matt spent all his time on these things.

So this was how he was, when Matt entered the room. He was lay on the bed, playing the video game, completely naked.

That's right, he was stark naked. Not even wearing socks. Okay, so he wasn't completely naked, he was wearing a necklace, dogtags.

Now. If Matt had thought there was nothing in the world Mello could do to surprise him. Well-He was sorely mistaken. There seemed to be in fact two things that had surprised him when he'd entered the room.

One. Mello was playing his PSP. That in itself was a complete and utter surprise.

And two? Mello was naked. Completely and utterly naked on his bed.

This led to a few thoughts. Maybe he'd gone into the wrong room-Stepped into a different reality-Anything! Because this could not be real. No way could it be real. It just seemed too unreal to be real. Snapping out of his reel of thoughts, Matt stared blankly at his best friend, his skin slowly heating up and colouring even darker by the second and by the time his mind decided to allow him use of words, there was only one thing he could say.

"It took me forever to get up to that level!"

Looking like a scolded puppy, Matt pouted in a childish manner, his defence mechanism in place. Ignore it, until he was forced to regard it. And at the moment, ignoring Mello's naked body seemed a better idea than any.

Mello blinked a few times, still concentrating on the game. "Don't see why." He muttered, "It's pretty easy." Shaking his head, he paused the game and put it on the bedside table. He then turned to Matt and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That's all you have to say...?" He asked, "I'm lay on your bed, naked, and you can only think about your games? Jeaze, you really are shallow. I'm naked, hello...!" Mello's voice was condescending, and he opened his arms, showing off the fact that he's completely naked, aside from the necklace.

"See, I'm naked, no socks, no pants, no underwear, no shirt. Naked. Just skin, and hair-and other stuff..." He sighed, "but, if you'd rather have your games, fine!" He picked up the psp and threw it at him.

Matt flushed, catching the PSP just in time to save it from its floor shattering fate and holding it near, as if afraid Mello would attempt to throw it again.

"Do you have any idea how much that costs! If you broke it-I swear…You would so be paying for another one!" He huffed, placing it on his wardrobe and crossing his arms in a sulky manner, sending Mello a glare. Well, as much of a glare which he could muster, only on behalf of his video games. Though he only ended up looking as menacing as a spoon.

"Yes-You're naked. Why are you naked? Did you forget to put your clothes on? Is that it?" Matt asked, trying to rationalize the situation. "Of all places-Why did you come here naked?" He asked in disbelief, "Naked, playing my PSP-And I will never be able to look at my PSP the same, thanks to you-Naked Mc-No Pants!"

Yes, it was a childish insult, but it was better than regarding his darkening cheeks, his resentfully responding groin, and it was definitely better than turning into a stuttering, embarrassed teenage girl.

Mello glared at Matt. "I get it." He said, sadly and angrily. "You'd prefer to play with your video games than me!" He turned to the bed and leaned over it, retrieving his clothes from the other side. Glaring at Matt, he started to get dressed. "Fuck it. It doesn't matter." He said, pulling his underwear and trousers on. "See if I ever try fucking [i]seduction[/i] again." He muttered, pulling his shirt over his head. He walked passed Matt and glared at him. "Have fun with your fucking games." Then he walked out the door.

"Wait-"

Matt snapped out of his more than embarrassed gaze and jogged after Mello, grabbing the male by the arm and ignoring any protest as he tugged him back into the room.

"One-You forgot your shoes," Matt pointed out, "And two…You were trying to seduce me?" He cried in confusion, "That doesn't make sense-I'm a guy-I'm me…And you're you-You are not into guys!" He insisted, obviously confused beyond words as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Exactly what made you do this?"

"One," Mello started, mocking Matt, "I don't need shoes, two, Yeah, I was trying to seduce you. Three, yes I [i]am[/i] into guys, and four, plain boredom!" Mello grabbed his shoes and started putting his socks on. "I was being obvious, because being not obvious wasn't working! So I figured, why not try something new, and you're more concerned about your fucking game! I surpassed your level, by the way. I managed to beet the random fish thing...Monstro I think it was called." He finished putting his shoes on and walked up to Matt. "Now can I leave, or do you want to embarrass me even more? I'll leave you to your games!"

"You've been trying to seduce me for longer than just now?" Matt spoke, his head inclining to the side in confusion. This was all too much. There was no way Mello could be interested in him. There were far too many things wrong with that theory.

"You cannot be serious-There is no way you're into me-Even if you are into guys-Why me?" He asked in disbelief, clearly not about to let Mello leave the room until he'd gotten this through his head, and this wasn't about to happen too soon.

"You are [i]blind[/i]!" Mello exclaimed, "Fuck, even [i]Near[/i] has noticed. Want me to list it for you? If you put your hand on my shoulder, what happens, nothing! You get my attention, I look at you. Anyone else would end up with a fucking broken wrist! You wake me up in the morning, and I yell at you –yeah, but I don't knock you out and go back to sleep! Or how about the fact that I fucking stare at you every opportunity? Yeah- I'm into you. I've been trying to show you for two fucking years! I've been into you since I was [i]twelve[/i]! And so what do I do? I get sick of being subtle, I make a bold gesture, and you care more for your fucking games!" Mello was yelling, loudly, mostly to cover up the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You're my best friend- fuck, you're my only friend. I thought that might spark suspicion. But no, you're fucking blind." He was shaking now, but he wasn't sure if it was from anger or hurt. Anger was good- it was familiar. Mello decided to stick with anger. "Now if you don't mind, I think I've made enough of a fool of myself." He headed for the door, intent on getting back to his room to think things through and sulk.

"Wait," Matt insisted, quickly bringing himself against the door, leaning against it so the other couldn't get out. He bit his lip uncertainly, not sure how to approach the matter. It was true, he hadn't noticed. In fact, he'd just thought of it as something that was normal. He figured it was just because he and Mello were friends that Mello hadn't killed him for anything yet.

"You're not leaving-Hit me if you want, but I'm not moving," He insisted firmly, half expecting Mello to follow his advice and hit him.

"I'm sorry-I just figured we were friends…And that's why-But-How did you expect me to react to finding you naked on my bed?" Matt groaned, "For Christs sake-I figured you of all people knew I was lying whenever I said I'd been dating someone. I wouldn't know how to react if someone asked me on a date, so finding you naked wasn't exactly the easiest thing to respond too," He groaned.

"I don't know what to do-Mello. I don't know what you expect me to do."

Mello sighed, "I don't know, Matt." He said, "I just didn't know what else to do. If I told you, you'd probably have laughed in my face, thinking it was a joke. Hell, I thought you would've laughed in my face for this. I just didn't expect you to place your fucking [i]video games[/i] as more important than me." He shook his head, "Just let me go Matt. I've made enough of a fool of myself already." He said tiredly.

"No-I'm not letting you leave this room until we sort it out, alright," Matt insisted, holding himself firm against the door, "Cause if you leave now, I'm going to lose my only friend-You haven't even given me a chance," He groaned.

"Mello-I don't know what you expected me to do," Matt sighed, "How did you expect me to react? But be all calm about it and accept it?" He mumbled, "Because I don't know how many people you've found naked on your bed, but this is my first, and I'm definitely not used to it," He said with a sigh.

"You want me to tell you instead? Maybe get on one knee and write you a poem?" Mello's words were laced with sarcasm. "It's fine, Matt. Just let me go." He sounded defeated, depressed and alone. He looked down at Matt and sighed, "Really- I was an idiot for putting myself out there- and as for your reaction. I didn't know how you'd react-I just didn't expect you to care more for your fucking games."

"I don't know how to react! Why do you think I spend all my time playing games? I don't know how to react to people!" Matt cried, "I barely know how I became friends with you. Probably because we're both as socially repressed as each other," He mumbled. "I was trying to distract myself from having to respond to something I didn't understand," He mumbled, "And no matter how I reacted, I would have messed up," He muttered. Biting into his lower lip, he sighed, "I can just see myself getting maimed for this.."

Without another word, he grasped the front of Mello's shirt, bringing him forward and bringing their lips together in an inexperienced manner, his eyes closing themselves tightly.

Mello kissed Matt back before pulling away, laughing slightly at the expression he was awarded with, he shook his head. "You should see the look on your face." He said with a smirk. The smirk faded into a small smile as he shook his head. "You don't have to do that." He said, "I was being stupid, just forget it ever happened."

Glancing at the other, he heaved a frustrated sigh. "I really hate you-You can't just get worked up like that, then pretend it doesn't bother you. I wanted to at least try, but if you're going to act like it doesn't matter, maybe I shouldn't have bothered," Matt muttered, shifting from the door and scooping up his PSP, slumping on the bed and starting it up, refusing to look at the other.

"Matt..." Mello sighed and sat on the other end of the bed, not saying anything else- refusing to compete with the video games for Matt's attention. So instead, he waited, thinking of what to do now. What was going to happen between the two of them. He just stayed sat on the end of the bed, leaning against the pole. One leg was on the bed, his knee bent and his chin resting on it.

"Are you going to go?" Matt mumbled, "I mean, you seemed so interested in leaving before," He muttered, his tone resentful. This was what happened when he tried to react to social actions. He messed up. And once he messed up, he buried himself back into the world of bleeping sounds and blinking light. Anything to feel less of a fool.

"Why?" Mello asked, not happy about Matt's continuance with the games. Those stupid games. "You're right, I can't just pretend it doesn't matter." He sighed, the games annoying him even more. "Matt, can you put the fucking games down for a minute and [i]talk[/i] to me?" He didn't move his body, just sat staring at Matt, he had to get this sorted out- they had to talk about this.

Grimacing the further the conversation moved on, Matt finally heaved an irritated sigh, throwing the PSP to the corner in an annoyed manner, luckily not breaking the console, but clearly not caring either way. "You know why I didn't want to put that down? Because for once, I'm annoyed-And if I don't have that to distract me, then I actually have to realise I have stupid emotions, that make me more stupid than usual," He huffed.

"And when I don't have that to concentrate, I lose my friends-Why do you think you're my only friend? Because you didn't give a damn about my gaming problem. But fine-Let's talk. Why don't we have a conversation which will end up with me screwing up another relationship and ending up on my own, because it seems that's the only way I can be without making an idiot of myself!" He cried.

"I didn't do anything and you got angry. I did something, and you brushed it off like it was nothing. It wasn't fucking nothing, Mello-That was my first damn kiss and I gave it to you-God, you can be such a prick!" He shouted. Sure, he was swearing, but apparently the situation had called for it, and he seemed to have no intention of calming down any time soon.

Mello closed his eyes for a second, allowing Matt to get annoyed. He uncurled himself and moved closer to Matt, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry." He said, kissing Matt's forehead. "I don't want you to feel obliged to do anything. I was being stupid, I shouldn't've told you in such a way and expected everything to go right..." He smirked, "Now don't get used to this, I don't apologize often." His fingers were playing with Matt's hair, stroking his fingers through it. He moved himself so that he could lean over Matt and kiss him softly, a kind, gentle kiss, filled with promises and apologies.

Sighing softly, Matt managed to relax, leaning comfortably against the other shifting when Mello moved and started a kiss between him. With his nerves dying down, Matt pressed back into the kiss uncertainly, bringing an arm out to support himself, breaking the kiss only to catch more air, and curling up against Mello, his eyes closed. "I'm sorry.." He mumbled, "I hate getting angry..I just didn't know what else to do.."

Mello laughed, "You're not all that good at getting mad. You don't swear nearly as much as you should." He said softly, amused, "Best let me do the getting angry thing." His arms were still around Matt and he held him close, placing his head against Matt's and taking in his scent. "So what do you want to happen now?" He asked. "Should I get back on your bed naked playing video games?" He joked with a laugh.

"You are much better at it," Matt murmured distractedly, comfortable as he was, not seeming to find the effort to move, not that it was a bad thing. "You act so scary, Mello.." He mused, "But you're really cumfy and cuddly," He mumbled. "Although, grumpy Mello is sexy.." He grinned, deciding he just wasn't going to budge, and if Mello wanted him to move, he'd have to move him himself.

"Oh, so you're into [i]angry[/i] sex?" Mello asked with a slight teasing tone. He leaned over and kissed Matt again, pulling away slightly to smile. "I like doing that." He said, "Better in real life than what I imagined." He laughed softly. "And I'm not all that cuddly..." he said with a pout, "I just don't wanna let go of you so you can go back to your games." He pointed out. "I don't feel like sharing you with them right now." He kissed him briefly again and pulled back with a smile.

"I just can't take you seriously when you get all angry. You think you're scary, but it's incredibly sexy," Matt laughed, prodding Mello playfully in the side. "Aw, I can't ignore you when you're so cuddly," Matt mumbled against the other, not bothering to move, he was far too comfortable.

Mello smiled softly, holding Matt closer. "Don't get used to it. I'm not all that cuddly usually." He pointed out, "You just looked like you needed it. He sighed. "Where does this leave us?" he asked, "I mean, I'd say 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours', but I've already done that." He laughed, trying to cover up the embarrassment of earlier.

"Yeah, that would really have no point, seeing as I've seen pretty much every inch of you," Matt grinned, "Thanks for the whole tour of your body-Just means I have leverage over you. You haven't seen anything," He grinned. "Mm, I'll get used to it as much as I like, you'll have a hard time stopping me from snuggling you after you let me know how cuddly you are, secretly," He laughed.

Mello scowled, "Nope. From now on, you'll have to do something nice for me before I let you snuggle." He decided loudly, not letting go of Matt. "I'll see you naked, even if I have to stalk you in the shower." He told him, "Can't let you have one up over me." He sighed and lay down, pulling Matt with him, not letting him go. Something Matt had said earlier struck him. "You honestly didn't believe I'm interested in you?" He asked quietly, slightly offended about that.

Resting beside Mello, snuggling against his side like a cuddly house pet, Matt laughed a little, "You stalker," He grinned, imagining Mello attempting to stalk him through the halls, and mentally reminding himself to lock the shower door behind him from now on. The male inclined his head after a moment and shook his head, "I didn't think you'd be interested in me...I mean...I'm not exactly the most amazing person here-I figured if you were into guys, it would be one of the other students," He spoke in a dismissive manner.

Mello adjusted their positions so that Matt was lay on the bed on his back, with Mello above him, holding Matt's arms above his head by the wrists. His knees were on either side of Matt's waste –straddling him. Leaning forward, Mello kissed Matt deeply, almost desperately. Pulling back, he looked deeply into Matt's eyes.

"Listen to me, and you listen to me good. There has [i]never[/i] been anyone like you in my life. Nobody has made me even look twice at them before you. You're smart, but not obnoxious about it. You actually [i]care[/i], not many people here do. And fuck, you're hot. I can't count the amount of times I've been close to just stripping you and doing you on the spot." He leaned down and kissed Matt passionately.

"So don't you ever doubt yourself. Not ever. In my eyes, you are the most perfect person here. The only one for me."

Turning red, Matt glanced away, not certain he could keep gaze with Mello at the moment. "Weirdo," He mumbled, offering a short smile, "You've been on too much chocolate," He laughed, ruffling Mello's hair and finally returning his eyes to the other. "All the same...Thanks," He murmured, catching a short kiss from the other, "Nice to know you think so," He chuckled, "I might even consider completing the 'you show me yours' thing..Might," He grinned, leaning back against the bed in a lazy manner.

"So, exactly how long did you have to wait in here?" He laughed, a curious tone taking his features, mostly just so he could tease Mello for the preparation put into the situation. Especially considering he'd gotten past the next world in the game, it had to be awhile.

"Uh... four and a half hours. You wouldn't believe how cold I got..." Mello admitted, rolling off the other to lye next to him. "Thought you'd be here, so I had a whole excuse to make you leave ready, then I found you weren't even here and I didn't need it." He said with a laugh. At first, I thought you'd gone to the bathroom, but after half an hour, I figured you hadn't. Where were you?" He asked, "There isn't someone else, is there?" He teased, smiling at the other.

"Nope. I was in class. Stupid catch up lessons..." Matt complained, leaning against Mello's side. "Apparently I was falling behind," He huffed, "It's only because they made me stop bringing my PSP into class. If I had that, I'd do my work better," He complained under his breath. Laughing a little, "You were here the whole time? Wow...Commitment," He laughed, "Guess you deserve something for your efforts.." He mused, leaning over Mello and catching the males lips in a soft kiss.

Mello leaned closer to Matt, moaning softly into the kiss. "Oh yeah?" he said against the other's lips. "And what will be my prize?" He muttered, before kissing Matt again, encircling his arms around the other's neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss by licking Matt's lower lip, asking for entrance. "Open your mouth." He ordered.

"So bossy," Matt laughed quietly, leaning into the kiss and parting his lips obediently, bringing one hand up to entangle amongst Mello's hair, his eyes closing themselves. Shifting himself, on the mattress, he brought one knee to nudge innocently in between Mello's legs, attempting to appear as though he was doing it on accident, though it was obviously not, Matt had never done well at acting.

Mello had thrust his tongue into Matt's mouth, so the gasp was hidden within their mouths when Matt kneed him gently. He leaned closer to Matt, placing his hands on his chest as he concentrated on their mouths. His eyes were shut, having done so on their own, so he opened them, wanting to see Matt. He could guess what his 'prize' would be.

Breaking the kiss, Matt took a moment to regain his breath, slumping against the mattress, "Exactly how many people have you been with-That was too good to be a fluke," He pointed out, tracing his fingers down Mello's jawline, stopping as he brought them to the hem of Mello's shirt, "You know..It was kind of a waste of time putting this on.."

Mello smirked, "I've only been with one person before, and that was kinda- forced..." he grimaced, "I'd rather not think of that." He said, "And as for the clothes, if you feel they're in the way, you're quite welcome to take them off." He said with a smirk before leaning down and kissing Matt. Pulling back he grinned, "I love kissing you..." He muttered before leaning down and kissing him once again, thrusting his tongue in almost immediately, tasting the other's mouth, teasing his tongue.

Matt laughed lightly, "Then I will," He murmured, cut off by the next kiss, unable to prevent the quiet moans, "You make it sort of hard to deal with the clothing issue," He mumbled against the kiss, breaking it to bring Mello's shirt off over his head, reconnecting their lips almost automatically after he'd dropped it on the floor.

Mello couldn't help the small shiver of anticipation that ran down his spine as he felt the shirt leave his body. He didn't have long to dwell on that fact however, as Matt was kissing him again. He smiled into the kiss, puling back only the barest length necessary to talk, "Now you got me all excited, I hope you're not gonna stop at the shirt." He said before leaning down and kissing Matt once more, moving his hips slightly as to press his steadily growing erection against Matt's side, as if to prove that it was there.

Laughing under his breath, Matt shifted and soon began ridding them of the remaining of their clothing, hesitating with his own before disregarding it, and removing Mello's pants, deciding his own clothing would stay on for the moment, distracting Mello with his lips while his fingers brushed down the others shaft.

Mello moaned into the kiss, surprised that the other was actually doing this. He tried to concentrate on Matt's lips, but the other boy's hand was distracting him enough for his movements to become sloppy. He pulled away to rest his head on Matt's shoulder. He moved his head to an angle so that he could kiss Matt's neck, sucking at it gently. "Don't do anything you don't want to." He managed to say, "don't want to pressure you into – it."

Matt nodded sheepishly, continuing the movements with his hand. Now, there was one thing he was thankful at the moment, and it was that he hadn't discarded his clothing, because at that moment their moment was interrupted by the door being carelessly opened. "Matt?" Near murmured blankly, his eyes glancing between the two for a moment, "This doesn't look like much studying.." He murmured, Matt groaning as he remembered the other had been coming over to drop off more of his work, and he quickly shifted to the side, jerking his hand back and turning beet red, "Uh..It's nothing..Really," He insisted, looking flushed as Near glanced between them blankly.

Flustered, Mello scrambled to find something to hide himself with and ended up falling off the side of the bed furthest from the wall. That was good enough, he supposed, at least he was out of line of sight. His erection was all but gone now, and he lay on the floor panting. "Shit." He whispered, bringing his head up a few centimetres to drop it back down so that it painfully collided with the floor. "Get rid of him." He hissed to Matt.

Matt was torn between complete and utter embarrassment, and laughing at the other, so it was no surprise his voice came out as some sort of a squeak. "Now..Isn't really a good time-You can just leave the work here," He spoke, Near obediently sticking the papers on the desk in the corner, "You don't need any help?" Near asked in a thoughtless voice, "No-Nope. I'm fine! I'll talk with you later, thank you-bye," Matt insisted, ushering the other to the door and shutting the door, before sliding to the floor and falling into a bout of hysterics.

"Fuck, it's not funny!" Mello exclaimed, emerging from behind the bed, his face crimson. "Oh god...Mello...Near saw us doing that...[i]Near[/i] fuck..." He leaned against the wall to bash the back of his head against it. He was still naked- save for the dogtags around his throat. "Now I am so not in the mood." He muttered. "Damn it..."

"I-I'm sorry-I can't-..Your face!" Matt burst out laughing, curling over as his laughter slowly subsided and he found the strength to lift himself back onto the bed. "God-You're just giving everyone an eyefull today," He grinned, "If it makes you feel better, at least your sexy-He won't be able to say anything about that..Although.." He paused, prodding the others side, "That chocolate might just be starting to give you a little pudge," He teased.

"Shut up." Mello grumbled, pulling his legs up to his chest. "I don't mind you seeing me naked. Hell, that's a fucking turn on. But him..." He grimaced, "I feel sick." He sighed, resting his head on his knees as his arms encircled his legs. His face was still a bright crimson. "Fuck..."He muttered again. "And I was having such a nice time too..."

Matt smiled lightly, "Don't worry-It's not the only time we could do..That sort of thing," He murmured into his pillow, curling up and getting slightly comfortable. "I'm willing to try another time, though, we'll have to remember to lock the door next time," He chuckled, "And you might want to get dressed before someone sees you," He added, "Someone other than me or Near," He grinned.

"Right now, I'm concentrating on trying to melt into the floor..." Mello said, but stood up none the less, accidently flashing Matt full frontal. Not that he really cared how much Matt saw. He'd seen all of him already. He sighed and grabbed his clothes, getting dressed. "Sorry." He muttered, "Should've probably locked the door or something..." He didn't look at Matt as he got dressed, suddenly quite embarrassed. He made sure he didn't forget to put his socks and shoes on.

"Don't apologise," Matt smiled, leaning from the bed and tugging Mello back onto the bed before he could put on his last shoe, wrapping his arms around the other male and pressing a kiss to his lips briefly, "Wasn't your fault, don't stress over it, I doubt Near will say anything-He's probably too embarrassed," Though, Matt couldn't really picture the white haired boy embarrassed.

"Pfft. Near, embarrassed, as if." He shook his head, "No, it seems that I'm the only one embarrassed here... you're too busy laughing, at my expense, might I add." He sighed and relaxed against Matt. "Though I think he'll learn to knock now." He added with a bit of humour. "You should probably do some school work..." he muttered with a small grin. "Wouldn't want you falling behind..."

"I'm sorry-Your face was amusing though," Matt chuckled, pausing and pouting, "You can't make me study-If you care about me, you wouldn't make me do something that could potentially kill me," He huffed, clinging to the male, "I won't do it-I want to live!" He cried dramatically, burying his face into Mello's shoulder, mumbling against it all sorts of complaints, though they seemed to only come out as muffles.

Mello laughed, "You wouldn't want to fall too far behind now, would you?" He asked, "C'mon, it's [i]because[/i] I care about you that I want you to study...oh who am I kidding? Studding's the most boring thing on the planet." He smiled at Matt and kissed him gently. "Let's go get some chocolate..." he said.

"Exactly, studying is terrible. I'm already third best, and I'm not exactly going to beat you or Near, so I don't see reason to study any more," Matt murmured lazily, bringing himself to his feet, "Fine-I could do with a drink anyway," He mused, taking them both from the room, almost too embarrassed to glance at Near as they passed the male playing with his puzzles, though apparently they were forced to take notice when he glanced at them wearily, "What were you two doing?" He asked curiously from his position on the floor, "You aren't meant to do that, are you?" He questioned blankly, "Uh-We were just studying. Nothing to worry about," Matt responded with a weak smile.

Mello flushed a deep red and placed his head on the back of Matt's shoulders, between the blades. "Kill me." He muttered, "Kill me now. I [i]do not[/i] want to be the one to have to explain this to him!" He kept his face hidden from Near, not wanting him to see how red it was. Near obviously knew he was there, but that didn't mean he had to show his face.

Matt smiled weakly, "We've got to go and-" "Would you do that with me?" Near questioned, inclining his head. If he hadn't been red before, he certainly was now, his cheeks were a dark red, and he was having trouble thinking of something to say to that. Near had definitely not just asked to be in that situation with him. He obviously didn't understand what it was. "W-We have to go now-Bye!" Matt squeaked out, dragging Mello in the direction of the exit, steadying his breathing.

Now it was Mello's turn to laugh. As soon as they were far enough away from Near, he started laughing so hard he had to bend over. "You should see the look on your face." If he had thought that there was even a remote chance of Matt sleeping with Near, he would've been angry, but Near was just a kid, only about twelve. What did he know about sex?

Mello calmed down a little and looked at Matt. He wanted to hold him, yeah, he was a cuddler, but they were in public, and it probably wasn't a good idea to hug right now.

"That is not funny. Near just asked me to have sex with him-He can't possibly know what sex even is," Matt complained, looking flushed and embarrassed, stubbornly crossing his arms, "That was terrible-I hope he doesn't walk in on us again-I'll feel like I'm ruining his innocence or something.." He pouted.

"Well-C'mon..Chocolate," He reminded the other finally, heading off toward the store, shaking Near's declaration out of his thoughts.

Mello was still laughing as he walked, shaking his head, he caught up to Matt. "Like Near actually [i]has[/i] innocence." He said, "Just so long as you don't actually have sex with him, what's the worst that could happen? He keeps asking? Or maybe he'll look it up and then realize what a fool he's made of himself...And anyway, even if he does know what it is, and that he wants it from you, he's not getting you. You're mine." As he spoke, he clapped Matt on the shoulder. "He should understand that, at least. I beat him to you." And Mello was very happy with that fact. "But next time, we should lock the door."

"I wouldn't have sex with him," Matt huffed insistently, "And even if he did know what it was and ask me again, the answer would still be-..Me running away," He laughed, nudging into Mello's side, "I'm yours, huh?" He mused, quirking a brow, "I don't remember handing over ownership, but I can't say I'm complaining," He hummed quietly, leading them into the store, tearing himself past the advertisements of a new game, the male found himself some soda, waiting for Mello to find his chocolate.

Mello found him a moment later and gestured to the bag that he was carrying. He was ready to go back now. Once they were out of the shop, Mello dug into his bag and pulled out the chocolate. He then handed the bag wordlessly to Matt.

Inside, he knew there was a game that Matt had been saving up for for a while, and so had he. He'd just been better at it, and started saving a long time before the game was even announced to be released. Yep, he'd been saving a percentage of his pocketmoney for almost a year to get this for Matt. He'd intended to give it to him for his birthday, but that was only a few days away so..

"Happy birthday for next week. I can't be bothered wrapping it. Open it whenever, s'up to you, but I'm not getting you anything else for your birthday." He told him.

Matt glanced at the other with a raised brow, almost confused for a moment, as if he hadn't remembered his birthday was coming. "Uh-You didn't have to get me anything," He said quickly, as they headed back. "Is this the type of thing I want to see in public-Remembering, I might have to kiss you for it," He laughed quietly looking between the bag and Mello in a questionable manner.

Mello shrugged, trying to make this seem like it was no big deal. He had to start saving up for Christmas now... "Dunno. Depends how comfortable you are kissing in public. Bearing in mind that Near might pop up at the most inappropriate time..." He said, smiling a little. "It's not a big deal." He told him, pointing to the bag.

"Well-..Regardless of the 'Near' issue, I might have to," Matt laughed, glancing into the bag after a moment and pausing, "No..way..-You didn't have to buy this," He insisted, though it was clear he was torn between controlling himself, or smothering the other in a kiss. Fortunately, he chose the latter, wrapping his arms around Mello's shoulders and catching the males lips in a kiss. "This is way too great-You are amazing, you know that? Sexy-Cuddly-The nicest guy ever, then you go and buy this.." He said in disbelief, "I honestly don't see how you pretend to be mean to others when you're this great," He laughed, "Now I need to plan something for your birthday," He mused.

Mello laughed as he turned his head away, slightly uncomfortable with receiving this in public. "I'm an ass." He said with a snort, "You're the only one I'm not an ass to." He pushed Matt away gently. "We can do that in private..." He muttered, "Now stop acting like a girl, and let's get moving." He headed back towards the house, silently happy that Matt was happy with his gift.

Matt grinned, "Fine, fine," He smiled, "Get used to it though," He murmured, "It's your own fault if you're going to be so nice to me," He added as if in an accusation, slipping back to the room, glad to find Near wasn't in the entrance hall still, wondering if the male was busy taking advantage of Googles infinite knowledge and finding out exactly what he'd asked to do with Matt.

Mello slipped into Matt's room behind him and closed-and locked- the door. He leaned against it and looked at Matt, smiling a little. "I'll stop being nice if you want." He told him, "I mean, I manage to be a complete dick to others, with a little effort, I could do the same to you if you like. Though, I don't see why not. But then, you've already told me you find angry sex kinky..."

"Hey-I never said that," Matt laughed, shoving Mello lightly, "Just because I find you sexy grumpy, doesn't mean I want-..Although, it would be interesting," He laughed, "Joking," He added, placing the game aside and stretching out on the bed comfortably, snuggling against the pillow. "You best be over here letting me cuddle you before I start an affair on you with the pillow," He added with a laugh.

Mello pulled a face at that. "Nice mental images. Thanks, Matt." He muttered, but joined Matt on the bed anyway. He lay down next to the other and snuggled up to him, "So you like the game then?" he asked, "I wasn't sure if I'd picked the right one... But it seemed your type." He shrugged, not really knowing if it was the exact one that Matt had wanted, but knowing that the boy had mentioned it a few times.

"Of course I like it, even though you didn't really need to get it," Matt reminded him, shifting enough to get comfortable at the others side, leaning up and kissing Mello briefly, "You're really way too nice to be as evil as you pretend to be," He hummed, "..That made more sense in my head," He added with a quiet chuckle.

Laughing slightly, Mello shook his head. "How'd you know I'm not just being nice to get down your pants?" He joked, kissing Matt again. He pulled back and shook his head. "Though I'd rather not have Near walk in on us again..." His face was still red about that. He sighed as he relaxed against the bed. "So what subject did you need to do catch up in?"

"Because, you wouldn't be nice for that. You'd demand it," Matt snorted, "And personally, I'd rather not either-Not after he asked me to partake in it with him..Nope. Locked doors it will be from now," He insisted in a firm tone, "There is no way that he is seeing any part of me naked-You've already been exposed, but me, no way," He huffed, crossing his arms and inclining his head, "Nothing really. They were just getting moody because I'd stopped doing the non-credit tests in protest to them banning my PSP," He murmured.

Mello laughed and sat up. "So what're you going to do about the whole 'Near' situation? Is it possible that the kid knows what he's asking for? I wouldn't be surprised if he's got a crush on you. Hell –I did when I was his age..." He shook his head again, "He's too young for you anyway-right?" For some reason, Mello was getting insecure.

Near had beaten him in everything else, so why not with Matt too? Mello was sure that if Near wanted Matt, he could get him. Mello wasn't going to let that happen. He would make Matt fall in love with him, and stay in love with him, he would beat Near at this!

A small portion of his brain said that that was a terrible reason to try and gain someone's love, but another part of him had argued that he'd always wanted that love.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty- not that that changed his mind.

Matt laughed, "Even if he was your age, it wouldn't happen," He pointed out, "He's too different from me, we have nothing in common, and we rarely even talk, and when we do it's about school work," He shrugged simply, "And when you were that age, I was a year younger-It's not as strange as Near having a crush on me when I'm much older than him," He snorted, "Besides, you really think I'd leave you to be with him-Or anyone? I'm not that sort of person.."

Mello shrugged, "You never know. You'll find someone better one day." He kept his voice light, hiding the real fear behind his words, covering them with cockiness. It wouldn't do for Matt to find out his insecurities. "Doesn't matter right now. Let's go tease the hell out of Near, see if we can't get him to act more [i]human[/i] for once..." Oh how he loved to annoy Near.

"Don't be like that-It's as if you want me gone already," Matt huffed, sitting himself up and flashing a grin, "Sounds like fun-But I'm not touching him.." He added in a cautious manner, "He might eat me or something.." He whined, getting to his feet and ruffling up his hair in a bored manner then glancing at Mello expectantly, "Well, let's go."

Mello grinned and pulled Matt to him, kissing him deeply before heading to the door. "Where would he be?" he asked, grinning to himself as he thought of something he could do to really annoy Near. He was [i]not[/i] going to loose to this boy.

Matt laughed quietly, "He's usually in the entrance hall doing puzzles, or in his room," He shrugged, "He doesn't really socialize," He pointed out, not that any of them really did. "C'mon," He hummed lazily, thrusting his PSP into his pocket in passing, just in case it became a clash of egos. It wasn't a secret Mello was competitive against Near. Heading out to the entrance hall, he wasn't surprised to see Near in the same place he'd guessed.

Mello, upon seeing Near, pulled Matt closer to him, placing an arm around his shoulder. He leaned in and started talking to him about the weather, hoping that it would make Matt laugh at the absurdity of it. His mouth was about a centimetre from Matt's ear, so it didn't matter how good Near was, he wouldn't be able to hear what was said.

Matt, as thought, did laugh, raising his brow slightly, somewhat confused about their conversation, but otherwise not question the other. Sure, if he was standing to one side, not involved, he would have understood what Mello was doing, and probably been a little irked, but since he was too busy wondering just what Mello was on, he didn't notice. "Hello," Near greeted after a moment, in his blank voice, "I thought you two were busy _studying_," He murmured, the manner in which he said studying, suggested the other clearly didn't believe that excuse any longer.

Mello shrugged, adjusting his position so he could stand behind Matt, his arms around him and his head resting on his shoulders. "We were. For a while. But we got bored." He placed a gentle kiss on Matt's collar bone. "What're you doing out here?" He asked, lifting his head up again. "How come you're not trying that new puzzle that was installed today?"

It was harder than he thought, being nice to Near. Every inch of him was yelling to attack the boy or yell at him, or something other than act civilised.

Matt rose a brow vaguely, but didn't make to pull away from Mello, somewhat surprised, he hadn't expected Mello to do public displays. He glanced over at Near with a thoughtful expression, watching the male shuffle his puzzle pieces around. "I like this one better," Near answered calmly, blinking curiously, "Mello doesn't usually talk to me. Did you need something?" He asked thoughtfully.

Contrary to belief, Near wasn't in fact stupid. He was the top at every class, and perhaps it had been foolish to think that someone that intelligent didn't know exactly what they were doing in that room. And it was also clear he understood what Mello was doing. In his mind, it was like a dog protecting it's territory, however, amusing as that was, Near won at almost everything, it wasn't surprising he wanted to make sure Mello knew that.

"Matt, would you mind?" Near murmured, pointing at the piece of puzzle near Matt's shoe. The red-head blinked confused before nodding in a knowing manner, "Alright," He smiled, crouching down and picking it up. He should have known something was up when the puzzle piece was barely within his grasp, but Matt hadn't been known for thinking, so the next moment was more than surprising, and definitely left him stunned and frozen.

As soon as he'd reached out to hand over the piece, Near had taken his hand, pulled him forward, and sure enough, they were connected by the lips.

Mello's face turned a deep red from rage. He roughly pulled Matt away from Near and glared at the younger boy. "What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" He yelled, "Get your fucking hands off him!" He continued to yell profanities at Near, making sure that he kicked the puzzle over. He reached down and picked Near up by the scruff of his neck, pushing him harshly into the nearest wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Matt, still somewhat startled by Near's actions, soon snapped himself out of it in time to grasp Mello's arm, "Mello-Don't-Shit, you'll get in trouble," He insisted, "He didn't mean it," Matt insisted, trying to tug the other away.

Near could have said anything at that moment, but he had to choose the one thing that would annoy Mello the most. "Yes I did," Near answered clearly. "Could you say anything worse?" Matt cried in frustration, finally getting Mello away from the other and standing between them, "Just stop," He insisted, his hands on Mello's shoulders, "Just let it go.."

Glaring at Near, Mello dropped him, clenching and unclenching his fists by his side. "What, the, fuck, do, you, think, you, were, doing," He asked, trying to calm his anger, "with, my, boyfriend!?"

Oh how he wanted to punch Near then. Just smack the smug little bastard, hit him against the wall until he stopped thinking-stopped breathing. Yes, right now, Mello was feeling the overpowering need to murder someone. But Matt had asked him to drop it. So he would.

"I was kissing him," Near said in a blank manner,

"You are really not helping," Matt insisted through clenched teeth, turning to Mello, "Just calm down, please," He insisted, Near settling himself back down beside his puzzle, "You made a mess," He pointed out to Mello, picking up a few pieces and slotting them back into place. "Mello-C'mon, let's go," Matt murmured insistently, not wanting another near fight to break out.

Mello just turned and stalked off, resisting the urge to kick Near. He walked as fast as he could and didn't stop, even as he left the orphanage and went to one of the trees and kicked it savagely before beginning to beat it with his fists. In his mind, this tree was Near. Near's face. And the blood that was coming off his hands wasn't his blood, it was Near's. "FUCK!" He yelled.

Wincing, Matt made to make an excuse to Near before shaking his head, clearly not ready to speak to the other sensibly. Turning, he jogged out of he room, running around for a moment until finding the other, panting and reaching his side. "Mello-Mello, for gods sake, stop it!" Matt insisted, pulling the male away from the tree, his hands grasping Mello's carefully and groaning, "You need to get to the nurse-..Ugh..Mello, you're an idiot-What if you broke a bone or something?" He sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Mello exclaimed, "I need to work this out or I swear to god it'll be [i]his face[/i] next. How dare he! How dare he the bastard!" He managed to get away from Matt to hit the tree again. He hit it a few more times, each time his punches getting weaker every time until he finally collapsed to his knees, still hitting the defenceless tree. Tears of anger and frustration fell from his eyes, and the blood was now flowing freely. "I hate him, Matt, I really do."

Matt frowned, kneeling down beside the other and stopping him from hitting the tree anymore, shrugging out of his jacket with a sigh, wrapping the material over his skin before wrapping his arms around Mello with a sigh, "Don't get so angry," He sighed, "How many times do I have to say I wouldn't be with him-You don't have to worry that he might take me away from you, cause that wouldn't happen," He murmured, hugging Mello close, "Geez.." He sighed.

Mello adjusted his position so that he could look Matt directly into his eyes. "You have no idea-do you? How much he pissed me off by doing that." He couldn't help the growl that built up in his throat. His hand gave a throb, and he looked down, startled as he saw the amount of blood. He held his hand up as if he'd just realized what he'd done. Flexing the muscles slightly, he hissed in pain.

"C'mon, I've got to get you to a nurse," Matt sighed, placing a hand either side Mello's face and pressing a kiss to the male's forehead. "You are going to get yourself hurt next time," He sighed, catching the others lips for a brief moment before helping him to his feet, making sure not to grasp his hands, "Now enough of the talking, and to the nurse now," He ordered, a weak smile on his lips.

Mello sighed and nodded. Really, the pain in his hands was becoming too much. "Next time, just let me punch the fucker." He said to Matt, pulling his jacket off and handing it to the other. Sighing, he brought his fists up to look at them further, studying the blood as if it was the most interesting thing he'd seen all day.

"You'll get in trouble," Matt tisked, "And if you get in trouble you'll have detention, and miss class, and end up lower than me in intelligence-SO, hitting him is not a good idea," He murmured in a distracted manner, "Now move along, or else," He warned, leading them to the Nurses office. Apparently, she knew of Mello's temper, not surprising, and thus, there wasn't much questions asked. Which was good on Mello's part.

Mello sighed, sat on the chair as the nurse started bandaging his hands. "I tell you, if he touches you again, I don't give a fuck about the consequences, I'll fucking kill him." He meant it. And that scared Mello a little. He grimaced a little as the bandages were tightened. He didn't look at the nurse, instead kept his attention on Matt.

Matt heaved a sigh, he knew about Mello's temper as well. Actually, he couldn't help but wonder if he shouldn't have seen the signs earlier, after all, Mello had given that other student more than a talking too, when his hand had accidentally wandered to Matt. Well-When he said accidentally, he meant with purpose, but still. He didn't ask though, he was embarrassed enough that he hadn't noticed Mello had liked him without pointing out a more than obvious clue.

"There will be no killing anyone," He insisted to the other, as if it were a simple and normal conversation they had on a daily basis. No, it wasn't on a daily basis, but time to time it would occur.

Mello sighed, his shoulders slumped as if defeated. "I just can't stand it." He said, "I mean it, I really will kill him if he touches you like that again. The bastard.." The nurse finished bandaging Mello's hands and he looked down at them, suddenly aware of how stiff his hands were feeling. With a disapproving look at Mello, the Nurse left the two boys alone.

"I'm sorry Matt... but this is the one thing I can't give up to him."

Matt slumped into a seat beside Mello with a sigh. "I'm not a prize, Mello. I never have been. I never will be. I'm nothing like you struggling against Near to be the smartest-That's fine. But acting as though I'm some sort of...Possession-I have a brain! I can make choices!" He huffed, crossing his arms, "And if I have to say it again, I will. And I'm saying that if I was a possession, I'd belong to you-You don't have to compete against anyone to keep me, because they can't just win me off you because I'll tell them to go and fuck themselves," He groaned, ruffling his fingers through his hair.

Mello smiled at Matt. "Sorry." He said, he leaned over and rested his head against Matt's shoulder. He sighed, "I just don't want to loose you to him- to anyone. He was still looking down at his hands, they were shaking now. "Geeze, I really did a number to my fists..."

"You're not going to lose me, alright?" Matt groaned internally, "Quit being so negative-I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want to be," He tisked, "And I definitely don't want to be with Near, so stop competing with him because me and him will never, ever happen," He expressed insistantly, "And no more punching trees either," He added.

Mello smirked at Matt. "You care too much. Punching trees keeps me sane." He told him, "makes me able to forget about Near, or at least makes me able to pretend I'm beating him to a pulp without actually hurting him." He smiled softly at Matt. "Promise you won't leave me for him...?"

"I do not care to much. I care just the right about, if I care too much, I would have hit Near myself," Matt laughed quietly, "You just over react," He pointed out, getting to his feet and stretching his arms, "C'mon, tough guy-Better get you to your room," He murmured, a slight grin at his lips, "And I think we'll take the long way, I'm not going past the entrance hall to have to drag you back to the Nurse."

Mello snorted, "Well...I have that chocolate to look forward to." He smiled softly at Matt. "You could...share it with me...if you want..." He offered, not used to offering his chocolate. He'd never offered his chocolate before, and probably never would-not to anyone else. Matt was different, he was special. Mello would give up chocolate for him.

He moved towards the door, walking in line with Matt.

Matt laughed lightly, "Sure-Why not. Best take advantage of your nice mood before you get all grumpy on me," He grinned, walking Mello up to the others room, taking care not to walk past any area Near might have been in, he was not in the mood to have to drag Mello to his room forcibly. Pushing the door open, Matt took his usual act and slumped onto Mello's bed comfortably, "Now! You will be a good little Mello and be happy, and not grumpy for the rest of the night. Alright?"

Mello just smirked, "Are you going to give me a reason to stay happy?" He asked, walking to his draws and pulling out several bars of chocolate. He threw a couple at Matt before opening one for himself. Taking a bite, his eyes closed as he savoured the taste. Moaning slightly, he took another bite, completely ignoring the fact that Matt was watching him do this. Soon, he had devoured the first bar, and started on the second.

Dimly, he was aware that there was a strange feeling in the back of his head, but he ignored it in favour of continuing eating chocolate.

Matt couldn't help but laugh quietly, "Enjoying that a little much, me thinks," He grinned, rolling onto his back and opening a packet, munching at the chocolate distractedly, feeling a somewhat unfamiliar sensation strike him. He'd had chocolate before, and that was definitely not normal, but it wasn't that bad, so it was technically alright to ignore the feeling and continue.

"I can see why you eat so much of this though," He noted blankly.

The second half of the chocolate bar fell to the ground as Mello looked at it. "I feel strange." He said, still staring at the chocolate. "I think there was something wrong with the chocolate..." As he spoke, he bent down to pick up the chocolate, holding it in his hands and looking at it. He stood that way for about ten minutes before putting it down on the night stand. "Yes. Definitely strange." His words were slightly slurred and he turned to look at Matt, his gaze glassy.

Walking up to the other, he leaned against him and kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth. After a moment, he pulled back and pushed Matt onto the bed. "Give me a reason to stay happy tonight..." He demanded, fire burning behind his eyes.

Barely startled, Matt dropped the last of his chocolate, bringing his arms around Mello's neck and shoulders, pulling the male back down into a kiss without answering him, feeling a need beyond reason, but clearly he didn't see any means to question it. Breaking the kiss, he glanced up at the other with a grin, "Well if you want me, take me," He groaned in a flirtatious manner which the regular Matt usually didn't have a common grasp on.

Mello leaned closer to Matt, he tried to get their bodies even closer together, to meld them, for them to become one. Breaking the kiss, he moved to work on Matt's neck, sucking and biting as much as he could. He leaned back only long enough to remove Matt's shirt before he was back on the boy.

Moaning, Matt traced his hands down Mello's sides before making sure the male was to be just as clotheless as he and pulled the shirt off and over his head, tossing it onto the floor and connecting their lips again, grinding his hips up against Mello's feeling as though suddenly all the years lacking sex had created a build up inside of him. That was definitely not normal chocolate.

Moaning, Mello reached to touch every part of Matt, his face, his chest-paying special heed to his nipples- his stomach. Feather light touches caressed Matt's body going lower and lower until he reached the hem of his pants. Kissing Matt deeply, he thrust his hands down into Matt's trousers, grasping for his member.

Breathing becoming heavy, Matt arched his body off the mattress at the slightest touches so it caught his attention more so when the hand shifted to a more sensitive area, and he groaned, bringing his fingers tightly into Mello's shoulders, loosening his hold shortly after, bringing Mello back down into a deep kiss to occupy his lips, his tongue slipping into the others mouth.

That wasn't right...Mello was supposed to be the dominant one. Not one to be bested, Mello fought with Matt's tongue, wanting to claim dominance. All the while, his hand moving against Matt's member, sliding up and down in, his finger gently massaging the slit. He increased the pressure slightly, wanting to see Matt's reaction.

Moaning against the others lips, Matt arched into the hand, each inch of him practically screaming out for any sexual act whatsoever, feeling the craving from no where in particular. Had he been in his right mind, he would have thought on the matter, but at the moment, he could only concentrate on the hand on his member. "Mello.." He moaned in a somewhat impatient tone.

Grinning, Mello removed his hand. He pulled back slightly to pull Matt's trousers down, freeing his member. Leaning down, he licked the precum from the tip before gently licking the underside. He then took the head into his mouth and began to suck gently, caressing the rest of the shaft with his fingers.

Arching off the bed, Matt brought one hand out, tangling it amongst Mello's hair while the other tightly grasped into the covers on the bed, incoherently groaning under his breath, his eyes closing themselves tightly, only to open once more to glance down at Mello, watching the male, only succeeding in turning himself on even more, just when he'd thought it was impossible.

Mello pulled back a little to grin up at Matt. "I'll make you see stars." He promised, "I'll make you feel so good, that you'll never even think about going to Near. I'll mark you as mine-forever. You're mine, not his." And with that, he leaned up to kiss Matt, keeping his hands moving on the other's member.

Despite the adrenalin running through him, and the amazing amount of sexual attention his body was craving, the words sunk straight into his mind, and before he realized what he was doing, he was pushing Mello off him, setting a cold stare on the other. "Are you serious? We're doing this and you choose now to bring Near back up? And what the hell did I say about refering to me as a possession-I don't belong to anyone, certainly not someone who only wants to own me because Near wants me," He bit out.

"Thats what it is, right? You only want me because he does-You're only doing this to compete with him," He growled.

"What- no!" Mello pushed Matt back down so he was over him again. "That's just an added bonus!" He exclaimed, trying to lean in and kiss Matt again. He reached his hand back to grasp Matt's member again.

"A bonus-Ahh, Mello-Stop!" Matt groaned, pushing Mello's hand aside and shoving the male back with just enough amount of force that he was able to get out from underneath him. "I am not some toy-A competition, a prize-Whatever the hell you think I am! I'm your friend-I was your friend!" He bit out, picking himself off the bed, "At least I can honestly say I couldn't see Near doing this to me-," He muttered resentfully, finding his clothes.

"Matt...I don't think of you like that..." Mello said, frowning, "I'm sorry. Just come back to bed?" He asked hopefully, standing and heading back to Matt. He pulled Matt into his arms and kissed his neck softly. "You know I don't think of you like that..." he purred into his ear, rubbing his crotch against Matt's backside. He moved one of his arms to finger Matt's nipple through his shirt.

"Then why would you say it," Matt mumbled, groaning reluctantly at the contact, "-Mello.." He protested, squirming slightly, "You say anything like that again-I'll seriously just up and find Near," He muttered irritably. He bit down on his tongue, attempting to hold back further comment, it was ridiculous, and what made it worse was Mello's lack of response, sure, he'd apologised, but he was straight back to trying to bed him, and it didn't help that Matt was far too aroused at that point without much prompting.

Mello paused for a second, "And if I ever thought that that sentence was true, I'd kick you out." He muttered before continuing with his ministrations. He reached down with his other hand to fist Matt's member, his own throbbing against Matt's butt. "Now come back to bed." He said, "And no more thoughts of Near. He's not in the lead right now." The words were meant to say that Near wasn't in the front of his mind at the moment, but he realized, belatedly that it could sound wrong, it was probably taken the wrong way. "Not that I meant- nevermind, let's just go to bed." He thrust his hips forward.

He didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was the conversation about Near they'd been having. The fact he'd seen Near more than usual that day. Or simply that the name was on the tip of his tongue. The reason wouldn't matter, but the hand on his member made him moan, and the name most easy to use at the moment was the last one he wanted to say. "Nn..Neeaar-" Matt moaned, arching into the hand, his mind blank for the moment. Yes, just that moment, because by the time he realized the name he'd spoken, it was too late. "Shit-I didn't mean-That was an accident-" He struggled quickly.

Mello pushed Matt away, glaring at him, "OUT!" He yelled, gesturing to the door. He was shaking, from anger, from the effort not to cry, the hurt, the betrayal. "Go to him! Just get the FUCK OUT!" Suffice to say, Mello wasn't in the mood anymore. He refused to look at Matt, still pointing to the door with a shaking hand. "I don't want to see your face right now!"

"Mello-I didn't mean it.." Matt insisted, "For Christs sake, it was an accident," He continued, glancing at the other, "You don't have to be such a prick over it-I mean, hell-I had to deal with your stupid competiveness with Near-I mean, what kind of thing was that to bring up at this time? Don't you think that might have but the name in my head-Whatever," He muttered, finding the last of his clothing and pulling it on. Opening his mouth to say something, Matt just sighed, shaking himself out of it and slipping out of the room, walking down to his own between and collapsing on the bed, "Crap.." He muttered.

As soon as Matt was gone, Mello sat on his bed, shaking from head to toe. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he sat, numb. Finally, he let a sob. That one sob let more go. Soon, he was lay on his bed, pants still undone and his shirt still missing. It didn't matter any more. Nothing mattered anymore. He sobbed into his pillow and clutched it close. This was why he didn't get attached, this is why he hid behind anger.

And now, this was why he hated Near. "FUCKING BASTARD!"

It wasn't until an hour later that the male convinced himself to get up, guilt running through him. So, he hadn't meant to say it, and it had meant nothing. He knew Mello wouldn't think that. As much as the male pretended not to be, he was quite self conscious, and it was probably what made him constantly compete with Near. Picking himself off, he strode off to the store returning with as much chocolate as he could afford, after checking each wrapper was in place. That chocolate had definitely had something wrong with it. Shrugging it off, Matt knocked on Mello's door, struggling with what to say. He'd have to say it fast as well, not give the other a chance to send him away.

"What?" The words from inside weren't angry, or upset. They were dead. Mello was sat on his bed, staring directly ahead and not doing anything. He hadn't bothered to do anything with his clothes, and he really couldn't be bothered to get up. He just sat there-numb.

Pausing, Matt swallowed down his nerves and sighed, "Mello-Please let me explain?" He mumbled, "I didn't mean to get you upset-Or anything. I didn't even mean to say it at all-It was an accident, I swear," He insisted, not making to go in. No, Mello probably needed his space, so he figured, he could technically still give him his space, while being on the other side of the door.

Mello just sighed, "Whatever." He said. He was sick of caring, sick of giving a shit. "Just go have fun with Near." He'd beaten him. He'd gotten everything that Mello had wanted. So now, Mello had given up. It didn't matter anymore. He couldn't work up the energy to get angry, nor upset. So he just sat there, apathetic.

A small portion of his mind wanted to smirk, telling him that he had become just like Near. Uncaring, and unemotional. Maybe now he could get better scores. But what did it matter?

"Mello-I'm serious. I don't want to be with Near, I don't want anything to do with Near!" Matt cried in frustration, "I just want to be with my best friend-My best friend whose the only one I've ever been able to get along with. My best friend I gave my first kiss too. And if you want, I'll announce it in front of the school-My friend who I'm willing to give up my virginity to!" He called through the door, "And dammit, Mello. If you can't see that I love you, then you shouldn't be the second smartest-Because everyone can see it. The way I do anything you tell me to, follow your footsteps like a damn puppy. I'd do anything for you! If need be, I'd kill for you-And I wouldn't regret it."

This sparked something in Mello. Getting up, he buttoned up his trousers before walking to the door. Still shirtless, he opened it and looked at Matt. "What?" He said, this simple word showing no emotion-much like his face. Mello's expression was similar to Near's. Alone.

"You what?" he asked, Matt, looking him directly into his eyes- daring him to lie.

"Don't you get it, Mello?" Matt groaned, "I'm not stupid-I would have noticed you liked me, if I wasn't too busy hiding my crush on you!" He declared. "Ask anyone-I can't believe you didn't see it. All I want is to be with you," He mumbled, "I'm sorry-.." He trailed off, "If you don't believe me, that's your choice. I just thought you ought to know," He murmured, "Here," He added, passing the male the bag, "I didn't know what else to get you."

Mello looked into the bag and put it aside before looking back at Matt. "'Crush'. That's not what you said before." He'd heard those words, right? He wasn't imagining things? In his entire life, Mello had never had anyone tell him that they love him. Never, not even his own parents. It was always 'you can do better' or 'you're not the best yet'. He never got 'I'm proud of you' or 'I love you', nothing of the sort. Encouragement was a form of weakness. "Tell me what you said before." He asked, his voice taking on the slightest waver.

"I-..Oh, for Christs sake, I love you, Mello!" Matt insisted, "I'll say it until you believe it, I swear I will, because it's the only thing real I've got to hold onto, the only thing I know is true, and there's no way in hell I'm giving that sort of thing up." Glancing at his feet, his shoulders slumping, Matt waited, almost in an apprehensive manner for Mello's response.

Mello's face had gone pale, and his hands were shaking again. His mouth was hung agape as he stared at Matt. No- he hadn't imagined it. He wasn't going crazy, but Matt had said that. He'd said _those words_. Those three words, so small, yet so meaningful. Part of him didn't want to believe it, but then-when had Matt ever lied to him.

Still, he couldn't move, he was shocked. Tears sprung to his eyes, but he didn't want to let them go. Why had those words effected him so?

Glancing up, Matt looked concerned, "Mello-Are you alright? You look pale-" He groaned, bringing his pale to the others forehead, "You don't have a temperature-You should probably sit down," He insisted, clearly not in the know of what had taken Mello so off guard. "C'mon. You can kick me out of your room later if you like, but I'm making sure you're alright first," He sighed, steering the blonde to the bed and sitting him down.

Mello sat down and continued to stare at Matt. Swallowing thickly, he asked the question he needed to. "Why do you love me?" His voice was quiet, hesitant. Almost shy. He didn't understand how anyone possibly could. The only other question he could think to ask was 'are you sure'. Which is something you really shouldn't ask when confessed to.

"What?" Matt asked, quirking a brow as he covered Mello in blankets, just in case the male was getting a cold or something of the sort. "Do I have to list? There are far too many reasons why," He murmured, sitting beside the other on the bed with a thoughtful look. "Well-When I came here, you were the only one to talk to me. Even if it was to be a jerk sometimes, you don't understand what it meant-..You didn't mind that I didn't like being around people, you helped me study, you stuck up for me and didn't even notice you were doing it. You're more than what you pretend to be-More amazing than you think, and the only decent person I've met," Matt trailed off, "How could I not love you?"

The tears fell, and Mello looked away. Love. What was love? The dictionary described love as 'a strong positive emotion of regard and affection'. So Matt felt strongly for him. Mello knew that much, but love-love was more, wasn't it? "I'm sorry." He said, "I don't- I don't understand what love is... I've never even thought about it before..." He admitted. "Nobody's ever said it to me before now..." The last was added quietly. He looked at Matt, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I don't know what you expect from me."

Matt glimpsed the other and winced, "I'm sorry-I didn't mean to make you upset. I keep messing up today," He groaned, kneeling in front of Mello and wiping his eyes carefully. "I don't expect you to do anything-I just wanted you to know how much I care about you, Mello-You're all I have," He murmured, "I'd do anything for you-You know that, at least," He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Mello, and hugging the male close.

"I'm not upset...I don't-I don't know what I'm feeling." Mello said quietly. He was shaking, but he let Matt hold him. Pulling back slightly, he looked Matt in the eyes. "Could you-teach me. Teach me how to love?"

"I don't know-I mean...Love is different to everyone," Matt murmured, "For me-I guess..I just want to make you happy-And see you smile all the time. I want to be able to be of some use to you-I just want to be something to you at all.." He mumbled, "Even if you hated me, I'd still throw my life on the line for you, Mello."

Mello hugged Matt tighter, "Shit, if you're working on getting laid, you're doing a good job." He said, "I don't know what love is, but- I'd do anything to see you smile." Mello told him, pulling back again to kiss Matt. "And I wanna be able to do that." He said after pulling back. A grimace crossed his features, "But if you say [i]his[/i] name, one more time, I reserve the right to beat you. Or at least leave you." He said, "I mean it. As much as I care for you, if you say his name again in a moment of passion, I will [i]not[/i] be happy."

"I didn't mean it-Honestly," Matt insisted earnestly, "And I won't-I don't even know what portion of hell decided to make me say it that time," He spoke resentfully. "I love you too much to risk losing you," He murmured softly, leaning over and kissing Mello, more passion in the kiss than he'd put in before, breaking it after a few seconds to make sure Mello understood he was telling the truth.

Mello blinked at Matt, surprised that the other was so easy to say those words. "Those words come so easily to your lips..." he muttered in German. He was still in awe that somebody would say that to him. Smiling softly, real joy touching his eyes for the first time since he'd watched his parents die, Mello leaned forward to capture Matt's lips in a kiss. Pulling back, his eyes sparkled, "Shall we continue from where we left off?" He asked.

Matt smiled, "I don't see any reason why not," He murmured, leaning forward and catching Mello's lips once more, bringing them back amongst the bed, his fingers brushing down Mello's spine, breaking the kiss and grinning, "God-Am I the luckiest person or what?" He murmured, "To even be this close to you," He noted with a smile.

Mello snorted. "As if." He shook his head, "You're crazy, you know that. Being around me, there's only one thing you're sure to get, and that's a lot of anger." He warned, kissing Matt deeply. He was on top of Matt again, and he grinned down at him. "So...you're a virgin?"

"Ah, but angry Mello is still sexy Mello-And if you get angry at me, I'll just kiss you so you can't say anything at all," Matt decided, grinning despite himself, his cheeks colouring slightly. "Yes-Alright," He huffed, "Don't you dare tease me about it, alright?" He complained.

Mello just grinned, "I wouldn't dare." He uttered in a tone that suggested that he wouldn't mind daring at all. Gently, he started drawing feather light touches down Matt's chest and stomach. "But as a virgin, how do you know what it is you want?" He asked in a condescending voice.

Matt quirked an eyebrow slightly, glancing up at Mello for a moment, "If you question me about things like that, I might just leave you here.." He paused, bringing his hand to trace down Mello's chest and bringing it beneath the front of Mello's pants, brushing over his member, "All alone, with your hand for company," He concluded, stroking his fingers down the others length, "Now do you want me..or not?" He grinned.

Mello moaned and leaned closer to Matt. "Okay, fine, you win..." He kissed the other hotly, passion ruling his movements. Reaching down, he began to remove Matt's clothes, at an antagonizing slow pace. This was going to last as long as it could. "So then, my little uke, what shall we do first?" he asked, using a Japanese term he'd picked up from his lessons. Sure, he wasn't supposed to have learned about that, but never mind.

Uke? Matt didn't like the sound of that. Especially in that tone. It didn't sound like an endearing term. He'd have to look it up later, but for now settled with sticking his tongue out childishly. "You want me to tell you?" He asked, a grin on his lips, "Mello doesn't know what to do?" He purred, amusing himself by tracing his finger over the front of Mello's pants casually.

Mello shivered as he moved into Matt's hand. "Hnngh" He leaned down and kissed Matt passionately. "You love to tease me." He accused. He removed Matt's shirt and started to slowly kiss Matt's chest, paying particular attention to his nipples. His hands started to wander towards the redhead's pants. "And I was asking you what you want me to do- not as if I don't [i]know[/i] what to do." He kissed him again, "But if you'd like me to take the initiative-" He grinned and reached over the side of the bed into the bedside draw. He withdrew his hand and held a bottle of lube in front of Matt. It was chocolate flavoured.

"Mm, yes-I do," Matt grinned, arching his body into Mello, grinding their hips together and glancing up as Mello pulled out the lube, a laugh escaping him. "How did I not expect that-Chocolate Mello? Exactly how many others have you had?" He questioned curiously. The idea making him somewhat jealous, but he chose to shrug it off, leaning up and pulling Mello into a kiss, smiling against his lips.

"Uh..one." Mello admitted, blushing faintly. "Wasn't my idea though." He shrugged, "Nope, this was bought specifically with you in mind." He said with a grin, reaching down and gently brushing his fingers across Matt's crotch, just as he had done to him earlier. "Why are you still wearing pants?" He asked, leaning down to kiss him deeply.

"You brought that because of me-Exactly how did you know I'd be in this situation with you?" Matt mused, smiling and returning his kiss, "You're wearing them too," He accused, bringing his hands down to Mello's hips and unbuckling his own pants, bringing them down and after getting them off the other, he tossed them aside, reconnecting their lips once more.

Mello grinned, "I didn't. But you're the only one I want to be in a situation like this with." He said, watching his trousers fall to the ground. Glancing down, he saw Matt's were undone, but not removed. He let his fingers wander around Matt's thighs, brushing gently through the material there. He then brought his other hand to above the man's member, gently brushing the other's stomach. He leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "Only you." He repeated.

Flushing slightly, Matt leant up, continuing their kiss, breaking it only after a moment, "As much as you deny it, you are definitely too nice.." He murmured, nuzzling against Mello, pressing kisses down his throat, his arms bringing themselves up and around the others shoulders,

"Mnmn" Mello moaned, "Don't tell anyone." He ordered giving a small laugh. He finally brought his hands to touch Matt's engorged member, stroking it softly before pulling his hands away completely. "You need to loose your pants." He said, already working on pulling them off the other's hips. "Completely."


	5. Tendo

**Tendo**

Summary: What a cute little ball of fluff! Matt finds a kitten- but what's this? Mello is less than pleased? Why ever could that be?

Probably the last chapter of the 'Shots of One' group for a while. The person I was writing this with has no internet for a while x.x- thought you'd appreciate the warning.

It was an otherwise regular, boring day. Matt had done nothing but trivial jobs all day, and now that he was headed home, he was more than eager to escape the clutches of work and sneak inside to collapse across his bed restfully. Groaning about his aching legs, Matt paused, catching sight of a pair of eyes watching him and crouching down in front of the bush. "Hello?" He murmured, holding out his head, "It's alright-I'm not going to hurt you," He assured the kitten, flashing a smile as the ginger kitten padded out, its paws starch white.

"Aw-Look at you-…I should really get home but-…C'mon-But you have to be quiet, alright?" Matt insisted, the kitten purring almost instantly as he picked it up and he gave a helpless sigh, "You're far too cute," He grinned, ruffling it's fur then hugging it close to his chest, bringing his jacket around it and slipping back toward the 'lair' striding on, slipping past the open area, hoping to get to his room without being halted. God knew Mello wouldn't approve of an animal around while he was trying to run and important operation.

It was about an hour after Matt returned that Mello seeked him out. Striding purposefully into Matt's room, he threw himself at his friend's bed and lay down. This is how it often was. When Mello was feeling down, annoyed or just anything other than apathetic (which was all the time), he would just lye in Matt's company.

Today was no different. Except for when Mello landed, it wasn't just on the soft bed, there was something else on the bed. Frowning, the blonde reached behind him and pulled it out, holding it in front of his face. "The fuck?" He asked, glaring at the small fuzzball in his hands. "is this?" He looked at Matt, a question in his eyes. The kitten was still held in his hand from the scruff of his neck, hanging in what looked to be an uncomfortable way.

The kitten itself did something more than unexpected, at least, in the manner of which NO ONE treated Mello in that manner, and without much propting, it sunk its fangs into the closest part of Mello's hand, trotting toward Matt with soft whimpers, holding its paw up like it was hurt. "Mello!" Matt protested, "C'mere, Tendo," He hummed, hugging the kitten in a comforting manner, "Don't bully him," Matt huffed, petting the kitten who curled up contently in his lap, purring loudly.

"I found him," Matt murmured sheepishly, "He doesn't have a home-Mello-Please can I keep him?" Matt insisted hopefully, glancing at Mello with a sulky look which could have rivaled the kittens own.

Mello was glaring at the kitten, holding his gloved hand close to his chest. "What the fuck!?" He asked, "It bit me! You want to keep a fucking pest in [i]here[/i] of all places! Fuck off!" He shook his hand out, grimacing slightly. For such a small animal, it had a very large bite. "And what the fuck did you name it for!? That's just fucked up."

"Quit it!" Matt cried out, his hands covering the kittens ears in a defensive manner. "He's just a baby-Don't say those things in front of him," Matt complained, petting the kitten comfortingly. "Aw-Please, Mello?" He said hopefully, "He won't be a bother," He insisted, "Please? I never have anything to do around here-And your 'henchmen' don't like me-They won't even play video games with me," He huffed.

"If he gets in my way, I'll kill him." He warned, "If he doesn't, he can stay here." He finally relented. "Don't say I never give you anything." He muttered, still rubbing at his hand. Matt's cute face had made him feel something he'd never known before. And he didn't want to push it. "But don't expect me to be around you when [i]he[/i] is."

"Aw-You're not gonna spend time with me?" Matt complained, "But I want to spend time with you both," He huffed, rolling onto his back, tickling the kitten in his lap with a smile. "I'll make sure to take care of him, you'll see," He insisted, "Isn't that right, little Nintendo? Cause I love Tendo-Yes I do," He hummed out with a childish tone, snuggling the kitten.

Mello snarled before walking out of the room. It was too... cutsy. Mello was a bad ass- a meanie, he did NOT take care of kittens. And also- he was not jealous. There was no way. Why would you even accuse him of jealousy? Mello huffed and stomped into his own room. He hadn't even said a word to Matt about it.

"Aw-Mello!" Matt protested, slipping off the bed, leaving the kitten on the bed and striding after Mello, slipping into his room with a sigh, "What's up?" He questioned, inclincing his head, and crossing his arms over his chest. "You in a bad mood or something?" He asked, sitting n the edge of the bed with a grin, "Want a massage?" He teased, his hands resting at Mello's shoulders, "If you really-" Before he could continue, his fingers loosened on Mello's shoulders as he heard a meow, the kitten at the door looking parched, "Aw...You thirsty? I'll get you a drink," With that, he slid off the bed, picking up the kitten.

Mello sat up and stared at Matt, his eyes wide. Nobody ignored him. "Matt..." he warned, his voice low and warning, "Get that thing the fuck out of here." He glared at the kitten. It was all his fault. No. Mello wasn't jealous.

"If you don't want him to be shot, then kick him out of this room." He pulled his gun from beneath his pillow and pointed it at the small bundle of fur. "And if you stand in front of it, I swear to god Matt, I'll shoot you too."

"What's your problem?" Matt asked in disbelief, "He isn't doing anything," He huffed, walking closer until the barrel of the gun was touching his stomach, "Do it then," He challenged, "Because you won't and I know it," He added. "So stop being such a jerk, the kitten isn't hurting you-It's doing nothing at all to you-I'm feeding it. I'm not asking you to," He insisted, "Just leave him alone."

Mello's hand began to shake and he threw the gun aside and turned his back to Matt. "Just fuck off." He said quietly. He refused to turn around to face the other- and that.... thing. "Just leave me alone. You have that cat, you don't have a need for me anymore."

"Wha-" Matt begun in disbelief, sighing and moving to the door, sticking the kitten out, much to its irritation and shutting the door, walking back to he bed, "What on earth are you on about, Mello?" He asked, shifting onto the bed behind the male and massaging his shoulders softly, "What's up with you? I'm not going to replace you with a cat-Why would you get so steamed up about..Are you jealous, Mello?" He asked in disbelief.

"Fuck off." Mello muttered, but didn't make to move Matt's hand from his shoulders, instead, he leaned into it slightly. He sighed into the touch, it was melting away all his anxiety. "I don't like the cat." He said finally. "It bit me. NOBODY bites me. Be thankful I didn't just kill it on the spot."

"Fuck off?" Matt murmured, continuing his massage, "You say that, but you don't really mean it," He mumbled, a short smile at his lips, "And you didn't deny being jealous," He hummed, "I think you are-Might be why you're all so keen to allow me to keep doing this now that the cat is gone-But you wouldn't even stay in the room with me while the cat was there."

Mello moaned slightly and leaned closer to Matt. "Shut up." He said quietly, "You don't know anything." He said. "I don't like cats." His words were repeated. His eyes slid closed as he concentrated on the massage his best friend was giving him.

Was he jealous of the cat...? No. There was no way...Why would he be jealous?

"Alright. You're not jealous," Matt murmured, pressing his fingers into the skin calmly, "What would you have to be jealous of-Unless, you wanted the kitten?" He asked, cocking his head, "That's it! You wanted it-But I found it first," He decided.

"No." Mello growled, "I don't _like_ cats." He said, still leaning into the touch. "I'm NOT jealous of that....fuzzball!" That seemed to be the most insulting thing he could think of to call the kitten. "I can promise you that." He sighed. By now he was leaning completely against Matt, totally relaxed. His eyes were even closed.

"Fine-You want me to get rid of the cat?" Matt questioned with a sigh, "I'd do it if you told me too," He spoke, "I don't mind-I have my video games to keep me busy through the day when you're not around," He shrugged as if it were nothing, though the reluctance was in his eyes. His hands lowered themselves from Mello's shoulders, "I'll get rid of it."

Mello sighed, "I told you you could keep it didn't I?" He said tiredly, starting to get a little annoyed about the animal. "Just don't let me see it. Ever." He said, "I don't like cats. Especially when you-" He cut himself off and shook his head. "I just don't like cats." He turned to face Matt, trying hard not to smile slightly.

"Especially when I, what?" Matt asked curiously, "Tell me and I'll keep massaging because I know how much you like it," He laughed, "Now, c'mon-I hate it when you hide stuff from me. What happened to being best friends-Telling me everything?" He grinned, his fingers boredly brushing over Mello's shoulders.

"It's nothing...really. I just don't want to share you with a fucking animal." Mello whispered the last part under his breath, partially hoping the other wouldn't hear him, but knowing it was impossible at this range. None the less, he moved closer to the slight touch, wanting to feel more. It was his hidden pleasure.

"Share me?" Matt laughed, rubbing the others shoulders once more, leaning over his shoulder slightly with a grin, "I don't remember being an object of yours, Mello," He pointed out with a raised brow, "But it's just as I thought; Jealous," He grinned, satisfied, "And don't deny it either-I actually like it...Sort of flattering," He mused.

"Shut up." Mello mumbled, his face turning a deep shade of pink. He was glad-however, that Matt had continued with the backrub. If he was nothing else, Matt was true to his word. And fuck, he was good at this. Mello felt himself grunt as more stress and tension left his body, his head lulling back to lean on his shoulder. He didn't try and deny the jealousy- what was the point? Matt would see right through a lie.

"I didn't know you could even blush," Matt commented with a playful grin on his lips, his hands dropping down for a moment before wordlessly helping Mello out of his shirt, "Don't worry-I'm only massaging. I can't get at the rest of your back if you wear so much clothing," He pointed out, placing it aside and moving his hands down Mello's back.

Mello tensed as Matt touched his bare skin. "The shirt isn't exactly baggy." He pointed out. His breathing had slowed and he was now hyper aware. He wasn't used to people touching his skin, he didn't care much for touching- Matt being the exception. Soon however, the other's skill won out, and Mello melted into him, like chocolate in the sun.

"It was still in the way-Who out of the two of us actually knows how this works? Me? I thought so," Matt tisked out, rubbing the flesh lazily, his eyes glancing down at his hands before anywhere else in the room. So it had been a slightly bad idea to remove the others shirt. He could already feel his cheeks warming up involunatrily.

After another moment, Mello moaned quietly, completely relaxed. His eyes were closed and he sighed contently. "Matt... you still have to tell me where the fuck you learned that..." he moaned again, leaning his head onto Matt's shoulder, a small smile on his face. For the moment, all ideas about sharing Matt with cats was gone.

"Well, I could but-" The unmistakable sound of cat paws against the wall stirred him from this moment and he groaned, "I forgot to feed him!" He cried, as if the kitten might just drop dead at that very moment. "I'm sorry-I've got to make sure it's okay," He pointed out, picking himself off the bed. "I'll hang out with you again, promise," He added, and before he gained full control of his actions, he'd pressed a kiss onto Mello's forehead and moved to the door, picking up the kitten and heading off to find food in the kitchen, his cheeks dark red.

Shocked, Mello fell backwards, landing flat on his back on the bed. When Matt kissed him, his eyes widened. He stay lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Matt had left him- for the cat. That fucking piece of fluff was more important to him that he was... but then... Matt had kissed him. [i]kissed[/i] him.

Mello was a little confused, but incredibly angry. Still, he didn't move from his spot, wondering if Matt was even going to come back.

Feeding the kitten, Matt settled on the floor next to it, stroking its fur while it ate contently. "You really are more trouble than you're worth-You know Mello is getting all moody at me because of this. You seem to need more attention than him, and I don't think he's used to that," He chuckled, looking amused, "Well-You stay and eat, alright? I'll go and make sure he's okay," He said, ignoring the kittens meow of protest before it decided it would much rather eating than complaining.

"Mello-You plan on getting off the floor?" He spoke bemused, peering into the room.

Mello's face reddened at hearing Matt's voice. He wasn't sure weather he should be embarrassed or angry. He settled for the emotion that he knew better. "Fuck off." He growled, "go back to your damn pet. Heavens knows it needs you more than me." He muttered, exercising his sarcasm muscle. He sat up before standing and sitting on the bed, his back to the door.

"For gods sake, stop being such a prick, Mello!" Matt snapped out, "You're not here all the time-You're always busy. And when you're not, nine times out of ten, you're just not in the mood for me. You know what I do here, Mello? I do your shit tasks, I clean up after you, I get damn near almost beaten up by the other jackasses you work with and then you come to me when you feel like it, and pile your troubles on top of that. Then I'm alone, Mello. You're busy, I'm alone in my room, wondering why I keep doing this to myself, when at the end of the day I begin to hate everything!" He groaned, "This is why i wanted the kitten-If I have something I can talk to or look after, I won't feel so damn alone when you're gone. But fine-Everything has to be your way," He muttered, "I'm taking a car and putting it out at an animal shelter," He muttered, scooping up a set of keys.

"Wait." Mello said, one word without even turning around. "You don't have to do that." He said quietly. "You're right. I'm gone a lot. But you know what- I'd rather not be. I look forward to coming back to see you. If it seems I'm not in the mood for you- it's generally because I've been injured and don't want to worry you about it- not because I don't want to see you. So when I come home, on the few times I'm not injured, I want to spend time with you. I don't want to have to share you with a fucking animal- I don't want to share you with anyone or anything. But it's fine. If you need to spend so much time with that animal- go for it. I'll still be here when you can be bothered to find the time for me." All his words were quiet, even, like he had become unemotional over night.

"God..Mello-It takes me five minutes to feed it. The animal will be around, yes-But can't you try and stand it. I'm not going to blow you off for the kitten. I'll just have something to do during the day while you're gone," He informed Mello. "If you think I'd abandon you for something like that-Shit, Mello-You have no idea how far I'd go for you. You don't even know half of what you mean to me," He sighed, "If you'd just open your eyes, you wouldn't be jealous of an animal, because no way would I do with an animal what I'd want to do with you," He insisted, cutting off, his features flushed, grimacing inside.

"What, flush it down the toilet when it pisses you off too much? You know I'm far too big for that." Mello joked softly. He turned around slightly to look at Matt from the corner of his eyes. "What do you want to do to me Matt?" He asked, keeping eye contact with the redhead. He was curious to know.

"Do I have to spell it out for you-And you're supposed to be second smartest?" Matt groaned in disbelief, "I like you-More than like-More than friends! It's hard for me to even be near you because I get so embarrassed half the time I don't know how to make sense of anything I'm saying!" He cried, "You frustrate me so much, because you just don't see it," He groaned.

"Hypocrite." Mello muttered turning completely around. "You just said exactly what was going through my mind." He lay down on the bed now, getting more comfortable as he stared at the ceiling. "You think I'd let just anyone touch me? Give me a massage? Fuck, I even let you touch my naked back. With my personal hate of being near people, I let you touch me, rub my back." He shook his head, "I'm not the only one who's blind."

Flushing, Matt blinked in confusion, "But you-I didn't think.." He trailed off blankly, "You're not making fun of me, are you?" He grimaced visibly, "I mean-I'm not actually joking about this Mello-I mean it," He insisted, "And if you're joking, then you can't hit me for this," He informed the other, leaning in and catching a nervous kiss.

Before Matt had the chance to pull away, Mello snaked his arms around the other and pulled him closer showing that he wasn't joking. His stomach was doing flips and his throat was suddenly dry. But he knew that he wanted this. He then pulled back slightly, still holding onto Matt. Blinking his eyes open, he looked at Matt, keeping his face neutral.

"And you thought a cat would be more important?" Matt said finally, not squirming from the grasp, content with remaining where he was, his eyes holding gaze with Mello for a moment before brushing their lips together, "And I can assume, if you're not hitting me for this, then it's not a joke," He added, shifting closer.

Mello met the kiss and smiled softly. "If I were pissed at you, you'd be shot by now." He pointed out. He looked to the door as he saw a flash of orange enter. Sighing, he let go of Matt to walk up to the kitten, picking it up and pausing- thinking- before holding it how he should. "Tendo, right?" He asked Matt, grimacing slightly as he held the animal. He hadn't been lying when he had said that he didn't like cats.

Laughing quietly, Matt watched them exchange what seemed to be a less than friendly conversation through their eyes, the cat looking almost as displeased as Mello. "You two are identical-It's like looking at a feline version of you, Mello," Matt laughed, unable to prevent himself, the cat itself looked moody at being compared to Mello and let out a disgruntled hiss, signalling it would bite Mello all too soon.

Mello hissed also, a warning growl to Matt. "It does not look like me." He said darkly, absently patting the cat without realizing it. "It's orange for one thing." He mumbled, obviously sulking as he sat down on the bed, still absently fluffing the kitten's hair. "It's name. Tendo, yes? Because if you don't tell me it's name, I'll call it 'Fucker' every time I see it."

"Mm," Matt mused with a grin, "Yes-Tendo is fine. No swearing around him," He informed Mello, crossing his arms. "And look, you're getting along-You haven't dropped him, and he hasn't bitten you," Matt said in a normal tone, as if he was talking in simple tones. "It's cute," He grinned, giving them both a pet on the head.

Mello glared at Matt for that and thrust the animal towards him. "You take care of him, and if he hurts me, I hurt him back." He offered, before looking at the cat, "Hear that! Bite me, I bite back, scratch me and you'll get hit. Keep doing it and I [i]will[/i] shot you. That's a promise."

"Behave," Matt tisked, holding the kitten by one hand and grasping Mello's chin, bringing their lips together for a brief moment before slipping out of the room and into his own, tidying up the bed and settling it amongst the bed, tucking it in with a fond smile. "Now you behave-He's nice, so long as you don't bite him, alright?" He tisked, the kitten deciding to yawn just at the very moment.

Mello just sighed as Matt left. He sat on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't help but smile softly and his hands gravitated to his lips. Matt had kissed him, his lips were still tingling and his heart was still fluttering fast. Biting his lips, he let out a small giggle.

After the kitten had fallen asleep, Matt slipped into Mello's room, shifting to the bed and stretching across it comfortably, "Nnn.." He murmured comfortably, curling up in the blankets with a short groan. "You can deal with this," He pointed out, deciding he wasn't going to shift at all, he was far too comfortable.

Mello smirked and curled up behind Matt, placing his arms around the other and pulling him close to his chest. "I know you're clostrophobic." He said, "So if you want to sleep in my bed, you're going to be uncomfortable." He warned, smirking.

Tensing slightly, Matt attempted to relax himself, snorting slightly, "I'm not stuck here-I know I can leave if I want to. You can't trick me into getting out-If you're so trouble by it, you can move," He spoke, the skin on the back of his neck prickling at the breaths of the other as he attempted to ignore the slight uncomfortable feelings.

Mello laughed slightly, snuggling closer. "You'll get annoyed with it." He promised, "I snore." He added in a whisper, leaning over to say the words directly into Matt's ear. Still smirking, he lay back down on the bed, placing his head against the other's back.

"That's your final attempt to annoy me?" Matt laughed, "You'll be the one to move," He informed Mello, mischeviously grinding his backside back against Mello's groin, pretending to yawn, curling up innocently in the bed, propping his head on the pillow with a grin.

Instantly, Mello let go. Shuffling back slightly. "The fuck?" he asked, his eyes wide. "There is no way that was an accident." He mumbled before realizing that Matt had said he'd be the one to let go- and he was right. Grumbling a little, Mello moved back towards Matt and placed his arms around him again. "Do that again and you'll probably get more than you want."

"No way what was an accident?" Matt smirked in a knowing manner, "What? You let go.." He tisked, curling up comfortably and bringing his hips accidentally back once more. "Are you sure you're alright?" He questioned, "I mean-You let go awful fast," He smirked.

"Matt..." Mello said in a warning tone, keeping a strong grip on the other's waste. "Don't act dumb with me." He was starting to get a little excited due to Matt's movements, but he wasn't going to let go again. Gritting his teeth, he held on tighter, nuzzling his face in his back.

"Why? Do you like it?" Matt grinned, squirming around a bit, trying to settle. "You know, I'm not a kid. If I want to do other things..." He mused, his grin flickering very slightly, "Then you can't really tell me not too-But I understand. You can't handle me," He laughed in a bemused manner, turning his head and glancing over Mello with a smile.

A moan escaped Mello as he pushed back into the touches- completely by instinct. "Matt...really..." he groaned out, taking in Matt's scent. His arms tightened slightly before they moved, one of his hands reached to grope Matt through his shirt.

Arching back into Mello, Matt turned around, facing Mello before bringing their lips together, his arms bringing themselves around Mello's shoulders, bringing his tongue to venture between Mello's lips until the sound of purring met his ears and he broke the kiss to find the kitten rubbing innocently against Mello, curling up on his stomach.

Mello let out a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a groan. "See why I don't like cats?" He asked, "They're so fucking selfish." Despite his words, Mello found himself stroking the kitten. "Gods, it's like we have a kid!" He exclaimed, growling a little. Eventually, he sighed and smiled, looking down at the cat.

"You're smiling," Matt grinned, leaning over and ruffling the kittens fur, "See, you two can be friends if you try," He mused out, scratching the kitten behind the ear as it begun purring contently, "Doesn't look like he wants to move," He chuckled, rolling over to Mello's side, leaving the kitten on the others stomach.

"Not if he stops me from having sex." Mello said bluntly, still petting the cat. He was glad that his bed was a twin, and that there was enough room for them both-no all three of them. Mello placed his head on Matt's shoulder, leaning against him as he played with the kitten's ears.


End file.
